Alma Lusa
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Post movie story - A Latin girl went to Tranquility City to get a better life, soon meet the Autobots and later a romance starts, Jazz is the lucky guy!JazzxOC fic!
1. New Life

Disclaimer:

The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine.

Hi to everyone this is my new story, I hope you like it…

When I wrote it I was inspired by a song of Mariza called "Ó Gente De Minha Terra", sorry the English my friends!!!

* * *

Alma Lusa

New life

It is been 6 months since the final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons in Mission City because of the All spark , and the routine after that began to return to normal for all who lived there as well, but not for everyone; the sector seven had been disabled and the Dam would be the new basis of the Autobots, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela banes stay with Bumblebee as guardian, Will Lennox has Ironhide who watches his family and as would be expected to take to the couple's baby, Ratchet helps the fellow human, as he while repairing Jazz, which was listed as dead. The Autobots could stay on Earth thanks to an agreement with the U.S. government since they hide their presence of humans, and did it effectively, peace was installed again and tranquillity back to everyone.  
A family is changed to Tranquility City ignoring what had happened months before and started to fight to have a better life in this land. Joana Vasconcelos has 17 years and lives in Tranquility City is 3 months and came with his parents, Emanuel and Grace de Vasconcelos, has twin brothers, João and José and the three began to study at local secondary school is been one month, For as long as there are opened a restaurant called the "O Cantinho Luso" that served the Portuguese dishes, the music that is agreeing with the place, and all working very hard there, Joana is an amateur faddist and animates the evening gatherings, all this to three months but were already becoming well known because the food appeals to all who pass through there. That family of immigrant's were from Leiria and came to the U.S. to have a better life, Emanuel is very pleased with that and said to all:

"You know ... I think we will have much future here in this country!" All shared their joy of saying in unison:

"Amen, father ... God help us!" Graça goes to talk with the husband and the three children and husband hears:

"To get a better life there that if you work hard, and we are here for that!" - Emanuel agrees but with a big smile:

"I agree with you honey, our children are at the local school is already a month and are to submit a good assessment and results, they are being reasonable." Graça looks at her husband with a very uneasy tone:

"Relax, adaptation to a foreign language is difficult and takes his time, Emmanuel!" He looks at his wife and in fact is right and had to agree:

"You're right woman!" Grace says something very optimistic that had its logic after all knew what we had at home:

"They until the end of the school year will have good results, you'll see Emanuel! I have faith in our children! "He smiled at the children and to Graça:

"Yes I know honey! Well changing the subject, we have work to do because there are customers waiting! "Everyone looked at Emanuel, began working happily saying:

"So we are going to that!" Everyone concentrated on their tasks because they have everything in order in a restaurant because life is too laborious to who works there and for who own the restaurant.

* * *

An adventure will start, so if you like click on the purple button Eheheh!!!


	2. The first meeting

**Disclaimer:**The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine.

* * *

_One thing Lusa is the name who called to the Portuguese people, besides is the same word; to make sure about the name Lusa, I explain to all of you, a long time ago Portugal had other name, and it was called Lusitania and is inhabitants lusitanos!(if i tell all the story well... you start to stay bored!!!)_

_I dedicate this story to my fellow colleagues who work with me!_

_I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

**A note:** _Every person have a manner of writing, and i have my way, i try to be accessible to all understand !!!_

* * *

**The first meeting**

Joana is the class of Mikaela and Sam, and try to pay attention to the lessons, trying to understand what the teacher was saying, she hadn't friendships with colleagues because she have to pay atention and study very hard if she want have good results, and that is very hard. The doorbell rang and of course all left in a great mess, when Joana is directed to the corridor was approached by Trent:

"Hey girl!" The lusa girl turned to the boy with a very angry tone, asking:

"This is with me, man?" Trent responds with a very impertinent air of a typical person who had a mania to be better than the others:

"Yes it is !" She makes a boring face and ask:

"But what do you want?" Trent have some strange manners , responds with some strange movements:

"Well, I want to know you better!" She knows its intentions and responded coldly to Trent:

"Why, for fun with me? No thanks, and by the way my name is Joana de Vasconcelos! "Trent has lost its opportunity, and in tone of enjoyment, speaks:

"What kind of name is that?" She very upset and replies with no patience for him, after all she don't like him a bite:

"It's my name, and I am proud of him, if not like patience! Because you going to hear it often! "Trent looks at it metaphorically saying:

"Uhh she has a sharp sting ! But you are very cute! "She thanked but always with a very defensive speech:

"Thank you, but I am not for your beak, so get out of my way, because I have a lot to do today!" The boy had never seen a girl who were facing up to in that moment, and now was being demoted by a girl that was not even there, this is very humiliating for a guy like him, then talk to her furious:

"How is it? Nobody tells me though so I the most popular this school! "She responds by giving some giggles:

"I disappoint you!" Trent is speechless:

"You ..." Joana decided to end with it:

"I just finished, friend" Then look at the clock smiling:

"You know, it's lunch time so I'm not delay, ok?" He did not know what to say:

"Well ... of course ..." She moved forward, passing in front of Trent which was the reaction to it set foot in front, causing it to stumble, and she falls down on the floor, saying ironically:

"Oops I think you will get delay!" She insults him:

"Asshole retarded, you are even a great "_Morcão_"" Trent begins to made fun of her:

"We will see in class my pretty!" Trent went away, the girl picked up their books, saving them in her locker to where she had a box with cod pastries, a sandwich and a juice, grabbed everything and went to the courtyard eating. While relaxed lunch, just minutes after listening:

"We can make you company?" Joana looks up watching Sam and Mikaela, and invites them, raising the plastic box that contains many cod pastries:

"Of course! Are served? "The couple sits on the ground saying:

"It gives us accept that with all the taste!" She just tells them putting the box in front of them:  
"So free refills my friends!" The two teenagers started to take its pasture and eat more to Joana, Mikaela question the colleague:

"What is this cheer ... you could tell what it is?" Joana answered to her:

"There are cod pastries!" Mikaela is awe, after all, how do something as small as a cake can be as tasty, only then will colleague says:

"What tasty, it was never proven a thing like this!" Joana with a smile on the lips answered:

"Glad you liked, this was done with heart!" Mikaela made a question:

"I'm curious ... I saw you with Trent, what he wanted?" Joana answered a little disappointed, besides that boy was a jerk, in the point of view of Joana:

"You know, that asshole wanted to see me, but I am not fooled, anyway suspicious of its intentions was" A little upset Mikaela muttered:

"Did you fall ... I do not know why! "Joana responds to Mikaela with a look and ginned her teeth:

"Now that stupid, but will pay, I assure to you, that he mess with the wrong person!" Mikaela smiling question:

"Why not fight back ?" Joana changes its expression Mikaela looking for:  
"I preferred not to do so ... Guys like him are many, but like I said earlier, but he will pay! When i have my chance I will bury him by the ears, then going to be sorry! "Mikaela look at the lusa girl and tell her:

"Um ... you are not Joana?" She answered:

"Yes I am!" Mikaela look at Joana and tells it:

"You always alone!" Joana explains:

"I'm still in adjustment to the school and to the language!" Mikaela is looking at it quite concerned:

"Um ..." Then listens Joana:  
"I like both, were the first to want to talk to me!" Mikaela grateful, but at the same time question:

"Thank you, with regard to where do you lives?" Joana answered:

"I live a few blocks from here!" Sam looks at Joana and recognizes it, then replies:

" You are my neighbour!" And Joana provides some giggles and responded to Sam:

"Yes I am!" Then the phone to Joana begins to sign and the girl only says the couple:"Sorry, but this is a call that I have to answer." Mikaela nod:  
"No problem!" Joana meets the call:

"Yes, who is this?" On the other side just listen:

"_Sorry daughter, but wanted to know as were the cod pastries!_" Joana answers:

"They are very good mother, my two colleagues loved!" Her mother was very satisfied:

"_Good Joana!"_ Joana notes:

"It's not because what you call me, do you?" The mother answered:

_"No__ my daughter! I called to warn you that we are not going to school there to get you. Because we have a reserve of 40 people and we must prepare everything! _"Joana reassures the mother:

"No problem mother!" But her mother is very worried about one thing who is very important for that night, and she have to ask her:  
_"You have the music well tested?"_ The daughter responds with a smile:

"Yes everything is in order, I tested all day!" Her mother is happy and it shows through the phone:

_"Good, daughter! It will be a beautiful night! "_Of course it only says to her mother :  
"You bet! Well ... when i leave here , i will be with you! " Her mother only answer:  
"_Right daughter and you want to have a good rest for a day of school!"_ She have to say goodbye, after all she love her mother:  
"Thanks mom, send you a kiss!" And her mother says the same thing:

_"I send you kisses daughter!"_ Shortly after both turned off mobile phones, Joana apologizes to the couple that was in front of her:

"Sorry, but had to answer this call!" Mikaela smiled:

"Don't worry about that Joana!" The other only says to Mikaela :

"Then tonight I have a lot of work!" Mikaela is surprised by asking:

"Really?" Joana answered:

"Oh yes, we have a reserve of 40 people and I will sing!" Mikaela look at it amazed:

"You're ... artist?" Joana continued:

" I Work on my parents restaurant all evening gatherings!" Mikaela surprised question:

"Your parents have a restaurant?" And Joana nod:

"Oh yes!" And Mikaela is very curious and question:

"What do you call at this restaurant?" Joana answers:

"It's called "O Cantinho Luso", Mikaela!" Mikaela look at Joana concerned:

"Um ..." Joana do an invitation to the couple:

"If you like, appear there that I give you a free meal!" Mikaelathanked politely declined the invitation:

"Thank you, but it is not necessary!" Joana says:

"Ok then!" Mikaela grateful for and a little bored:

"Hmm ... We'd rather pay Joana!" Joana answered a little disappointed but at the same time happy, after all the couple not to take advantage of her generosity:

"As want my friends! In 30 minutes so we have classes, so let's to eat the rest of it! "The couple answers:

"Alright!!!" They all end eating and little then they directed it for the classroom where they would be going to pass the rest of the afternoon. The afternoon goes on very fast, and Joana leaves walking for house, near from there Mikaela sees the Portuguese girl going for house, and asks Sam:

" Sam why you do not take it the house, at last she is your neighbour and seem to be a good girl! " Sam looks at the girlfriend and in fact sees that it is right, and then it asks the Bumblebee:

"Eh Bee, don't you mind to take one more person?" The mech answers:

"There is no any problem Sam! Where is she? " Sam began to appear in her direction:

"There! " Bumblebee addresses the Joana and little then Mikaela shouts to the girl asking:

"Eh, Joana... you don't need a ride?" The girl had seen the couple inside on a car waving a hand, and with a smile thanked them:

" Well… thank you very much! " And enter inside the car, and it returns thanking:

" I thank very much this ride, since I need to go home very quickly, to get ready to work in the restaurant! " The couple says in unison:

" We had all the pleasure my friend! " Joana begins to analyse the car to where it is, and what in fact is a very pretty car and comments with Sam:

" Sam, you know ,you have here a beautiful car! " The boy is satisfied because of hearing of that comment, but at the same time be very much embarrassed and only it thanks:

"Thank you!" And she finishes:

" You have very good taste! " There Sam is more embarrassed:

" Well … I … " Mikaela asks to Joana, since it is very curious:

" How much time you are here in this city?" Joana tries to answer concisely:

" Be 3 months, I have relatives here! " Mikaela is looking at her:

" Hmm … " Joana asks a not much strange question:

" Am I curious, it is true that it had undertaken terrorists in Mission City? " Mikaela sorts the hair out answering, after all is an unusual question:

"Yes but is it a long history, but because you ask?" Joana explains:

" Well … my uncle Joaquim was telling to us about that, thing of nine months happened here! " Mikaela breathes of relief:

" Oh! " The lusa girl resolves to change of conversation:

" Changing the subject, I am here be 3 months because we came to open a restaurant here in the city, there already does one year which this my uncle is here, to treat everything! " Mikaela asks:

" Is this restaurant of family? " When Joana heard the question and nod her head:

" Oh yes …, do you know that we will begin with the silver of the house it is not true? This my uncle is a brother of my mother, and he and my father did a society in order that this restaurant opened, at last both are very friendly, and they were always successful! " Mikaela looks at Joana; at last that girl has that it must be very hard-working then asks:

" Hmm … then which types of eaten there do they do? " Joana recalls it:

" You do not remember to yourself of the pastries that you ate? " Mikaela it wave the head:

" Hmm … hmm, it is true, our restaurant serves typical food of our land. " Mikaela smiled:

" Oh! I am seeing! " Then she begins to find strange the names, which are not Americans, and her accent tells her that it is not of the country, then it asks:

"Which place of México you are from ? " The lusa girl begins to look at Mikaela, which took it thinking that it was Mexican, she had of the knowledge, but it is questioned:

" Mexico!?! " Mikaela is admired by her:

" Are not you Mexican? Joana asks a little admired with the colleague:

" But what took you thinking that? " Mikaela looks at Sam and then at Joana that was waiting for the explanation:

" Because you are brunet, your name as well as the names of your relatives! " With a great smile Joana says:

" I am Latin yes, but you did not In this side of the Atlantic! " Mikaela is not realizing nothing then sorts the hair out again.

"Do not tell me that you come from Spain!" Joana looked at Mikaela, and only says with an poet air:

"My soul is Lusitanian, my friend, in other words I came from Portugal!" Mikaela only says:

"Wow ... you come from the capital?" Joana give another nod:  
"No. I came from a small town that is more or less to 120 km from the capital, I came from Leiria! "Then heard:

"It must be very beautiful, by the way you are not part of Spain?" Joana noticed in her ignorance in regard to her country and explains a with a little sigh:

"We aren't a province of Spain my friend, we are independent and will more than 900 years, although they have tried to attach us several times, once were to govern my country for 40 years, but we expelled them out!" Mikaela looked feeling sorry for her for saying such a thing, nor had the intention to offend:

"Sorry if I offend you, Joana!" She looks Mikaela with gentle eyes, and with a big smile:  
"Don't worry, friend, but you know we do not like anything that they say these things, the Portuguese do not support it! And we are rivals in everything, we are a very small country but we have a pride of the size of the world, Mikaela! And stay quiet, for this! "She knows that her friend sings, as she was told at lunchtime, and she want to know what kind of music that sings:

"You said to sing when we were having lunch, and I am curious ... what kind of music is that singing?" Joana smiles:

"To entertain the customers I sing fado!" Mikaela is admired, does not know the genre of music:

"Fado? I do not know! "Joana fix her hair:

"Yes I am faddist amateur my friend, the music is typical of Portugal!" Mikaela is curious about what the colleague said, and Sam:  
"... You could sing a little?" Joana takes a CD of her backpack and asks:  
"You could put this CD on your radio there Sam?" The boy looks at the girl, smiling but puts the CD, then the music began, Joana with a very strong voice and sings a well-oiled theme of Mariza called "The Silence Of Guitar , "And they were astounded to hear that song, finally:

"Wow ... is ... is incredible that beautiful voice Joana!" With a chest full of pride Joana explains:

"This is the fado my friends, is part of my identity as Lusa." Mikaela had to stay with the CD:  
"Wow ... can I keep the CD? I love this issue! "Joana guard the CD:

"I can give you a copy, because I need to test this CD! "Sam thanked:

"Thank you." Mikaela changes its expression, leaving very sad:

"You know we have a friend who would love to hear this!" Joana ask about Mikaela friend's:  
" Where is he?" Mikaela replied crestfallen:

" Hospitalized and in a coma!" Joana puts her hand on the friend's shoulder to support it:

"I am sorry…I didn't know." - Joana doesn't know that the couple is talking about Jazz, which currently is being repaired, or that it is inside a robot that is transformed into a 2007 Camaro. When Joana sees that is at the door of the house, get out of the car thanking:

"I thank from the bottom of my heart, this ride was precious!" They smile:

"We would be happy!" Joana beckons to them:

"Then we will see tomorrow in class!" Joana came into the house to prepare, but the Camaro, Sam commented:

"Wow ... that girl is incredibly beautiful and... wow!" Mikaela is very jealousy:  
"Sam!" He saw the reaction of this:

"You are with jealousy Mikaela!" Mikaela had to agree with him:

"Well ... I have to give you right, it is very beautiful!" Sam adds:

"And sings very well!" Mikaela continuing but with another subject related to Joana:

"You know that Trent is incredible, because they have got to her?" Sam says with an very annoying air:

"He want a trophy for absolute certainty, what do you think Bee?" The mech answered:

"I agree, but I had the opportunity to do a scan!" The couple was astounded at the action of Bumblebee:

"You did it!?" He saw them and only the voice explains:

"Yes, it is a very strong human being within the normal parameters, she is in good shape!" Mikaela says:  
"It must be because it works very, Bee." Sam looks at his girlfriend:  
"Um ... I have to ask!" The girl only says with a triumphant airt:

"Who ask her how to do is me!" Bumblebee receives a notice and only informed the two humans:

"We have to go to base, Optimus Prime called us!" The couple was very worried:

"What is happening?" Through the radio Bumblebee tries to reassure them:

"I have no idea, but by his voice should be good news!" The couple is thrilled:

"What are you waiting for? Come on then! "

"I'm speeding!" And very quickly were in the direction of Hoover Dam, where the Autobot base is located.

* * *

Finally she met Mikaela and Sam Witwicky!!!

"_Morcão_" it's mean fool or dumb


	3. The revival and being monitored

Disclaimer:

The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine.

______________________________________________________

I hope you like of this chapter!!! And i referred Moonspell Joana is a big fan of that metal band, their lirics rocks!!!

I dedicate this story to my fellow colleagues who work with me!

I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!

**A note:** _Every person has a manner of writing, and I have my way, I try to be accessible to all understand!!!_

______________________________________________________

The revival and being monitored.

Bumblebee and the kids get to the base, the young Autobot is very curious and when they see the leader, he asks:  
"What's going on Optimus, for you are so trilled?" He continues to walk very pleased and replies to him:  
"We will be at Ratchet's Medbay!" The two teenagers are very curious, but followed the Autobot leader, after all want to know what triggered the joy of it, and the nerves are many, what will happen? The answer was very soon. When the 4, go to Ratchet's Medbay, and they see Jazz fully repaired, when the doctor sees the Autobots:  
"Glad you came!" But behind hear:  
"Hi what is going li'l bitches?" All Autobots were surprised and delighted by his companion to be back alive and well, Optimus stands out:

"How do you feel old friend?" Jazz with his air of jolly laughs:  
"I'm cool man! I want to avenge of those old cans, mainly from "Megs" I am looking forward to him and i am anxious to putting my hands! "Optimus is very serious for Jazz:  
"I am sorry I spoil the party but Megatron was destroyed together with the spark!" Jazz is all happy with the news, but is eager to stretch his legs a little because it has about 6 months which had been dead, and now wants to take the maximum possible, he smiles and asks:  
"So what do you do this joint here, man!" Optimus looks at his friend:  
"Let's treat to watch ..." Jazz is admired with the leader, after all why do that if the Decepticon leader had been destroyed? But he needs to do its attempt:  
"All those morons were destroyed boss!?" The Autobot leader is cautious and does not want to neglect the surveillance, because all the attention is little:

"Not quite Jazz, Starscream and Barricade escaped!" Jazz smiles:  
"From Starscream no big surprise, after all is a big chicken, fled from the battlefield is truth Optimus?" He beckons to head the Jazz, after all he is right Starscream is a coward, and makes an assumption to:  
"It must have gone recruit more Decepticons; after all he is the new leader of them! That's why vigilance must be redoubled, he is very unpredictable Jazz! "With his way of starting to enjoy saying:  
"Starscream is a great chicken and a loser Optimus!" But the leader Autobot Jazz said that listening to finish:  
"And very dangerous old friend!" The newly-risen Autobot deflects the conversation:  
"Well Optimus I'll stretch my legs, and become better acquainted with the natives out of the zone!" He gets a hint of Optimus:  
"You have to use the hologram Jazz!" He is very surprised, why he should use the hologram, when Sam and Mikaela didn't had afraid of him, or the other Autobot's, and he asks:  
"Hologram, Optimus for what?" With a lot of patience the Autobot leader begins to explain, but at the same time advised him:  
"We want to move us unnoticed, not wanting to scare the people!" Jazz look at the couple of teenagers here present:

"But these two are not in fear, big OP!" Optimus makes him a question:"You know why jazz? "The Autobot thought briefly and then he recalls:  
"Yes I remember now!" Optimus continues his explanation:  
"Few people know about our existence!" Jazz has been fully cleared of that and becomes:  
"I understand it; well I will deal with these geeks watching on the ground and if it finds any, communicate!" And Optimus agrees with Jazz which is very eager to stretch their legs, as was sick of being on the medbay, and for a long time, then he was dealing with obligations and to enjoy the scenery and the natives.

Joana works a lot at school, and Trent that continues to piss her again, but does not turn on to speak with him, ignore it completely, then it just says:  
"Look… let me in peace your "Morcão" Stupid, moron! Leave me alone!!!" He is completely surprised but will not to see his pride tarnished look at it:  
"You're hard!" She turned him for going back to the patio listening to music, then appears Mikaela:

"What do you hear, Joana?" She looks at the colleague cop of the hearing phones answering:  
"I hear Moonspell!" Mikaela is looking at her, after all is a group that does not know:  
"Um ..." Joana tells it:  
"Metal my friend!" And the colleague is admired:  
"You like Heavy Metal?" She nods:  
"Well I like various genres of music, if I like it!" Mikaela look at it much thought and fixes her hair:  
"Um ..." Joana continues:  
"The Moonspell is a Portuguese band, but mostly sing in English!" Mikaela look at the mp3 of Joana and asks:

"Can I hear a little bit?" Joana gives her the phones, and the colleague is listening a bit of music, shortly after says to the colleague:  
"It really sings very well, but I am not much appreciated this kind of music!" She looks Mikaela smiling:  
"I am not mad; after all we are all free to hear what we want! What brought you here for my friend? "Mikaela was a little embarrassed because she wanted to know how to do cod pastries:  
"Well ... I liked both of those pastries on other day that .... I would like to have the recipe! "Joana is surprised:  
"Really friend?" Very embarrassed Mikaela answered:  
"Well ... yes!" And Joana concludes:

"Then you learn how to do it isn't true?" And the other girl nod:  
"I would love friend!" Joana gave a broad smile, is not every day that someone wants to learn how to make cod pastries, then makes a invitation:  
"You can go to my house my friend, Sam also can therefore know where it is!" Mikaela got their eyes to glow with joy then answered:  
"I accept your invitation Joana!" Then she hears a suggestion:  
"You can go dinner tonight!" Mikaela is astonished at the proposal of Joana, because she knows that Joana works in a restaurant:  
"Today not going to the restaurant?" She nods:  
"Not my friend, we are off, these days to capitalize on being a family, and call for our loved ones who are on our land!" Mikaela answered smiling:

"Sam and I accept the invitation to dinner!" Mikaela says:  
"He will be happy!"  
Both girls talk, unaware they were being watched by not friendly eyes ... Barricade. Classes end and Joana tells to the couple:  
"It is to be at my house around 19h!" The two answered in unison:  
"Ok then!" And each one was for his part, Joana decided to go on by foot because she need to relax a little, not realizing that is being monitored, Trout a song from Mariza, and while it hears sirens, turns and seeing a black Saleem with the colour of the police and that the door is written "punishment and enslave" instead of "protect and serve", but does not turn much, then asked to the police:

"Can I help, Mr. officer?" The hologram responds:  
"Just to make patrol, girl and assure you are right!" Joana look at this a little surprised:  
"I'm fine." Then the police continue:  
"You know I pass by here every day and I saw you walk with bad company!"  
She knit the brow:  
"Oh really?" He nods:  
"Yes!" She looks at the police a little amazed, and speaks to him:  
"I do not see any harm in having friends with whom we can talk and have a good time, but if they are bad companies is none of your business Mr. officer!" She got it with that answer that left him very thoughtful:  
"Um ..." She says goodbye to:  
"Excuse me but I have to go, because I have things to do!" Before that she leave, it speaks to her:  
"One more question!" She turned a bit boring:  
"What happened this time?" Then he asks to her:  
"Do you know a Sam Witwicky?" She answered:  
"Yes, it is of my class and my neighbour!" He was once more thoughtful:  
"Um ..."  
"Why do you ask Mr. Officer?" Then she heard a simple answer:  
"Curiosity!" She looks at the police, very annoying:  
"Um ... has ended? "He with a gesture of good education shakes her hand saying:  
"Yes, I am sorry if the annoying but sometimes to ensure a good protection to citizens we must carry out these actions!" She thanked him, not for information but for the leave in peace:  
"Thank you so, now if you apologize I have to go!" Joana continued its path without suspecting that the police is a hologram, and that the car is Barricade, the mech in question thinks:  
'Hmm ... human ... if I could squash you…! But then could draw the attention of the Autobots, and not expose Starscream! " So listen to his comlink:  
"Barricade are you ready?" The Saleem replied:  
"Starscream?" On the other side hears:  
"Your vigilance on these losers has given results?" Barricade made his report afraid of what could hear:  
"It's all the same, but earlier questioned a human, I not crush her by a little!" Starscream then wants to know everything, asks:  
"What she replied Barricade?" The mech reports:  
"What belongs to his class, said it voluntarily!" Starscream was curious for details of his subject:  
"Continuing Barricade!" And the other continued:  
"It appears that this is human live near by the Witwicky boy." Starscream question:  
"She mistrust of you?" The Saleem continues:  
"Apparently not, nor suspect that I am a Transformer, took me as a human police!" Then hear the orders from a very quiet Starscream:  
"Um ... remains incognito, I do not want it calls attention to us! I do not want the Autobots discover that we are gathering! I just want them to do so until it is too late! "

Barricade is very excited:  
"So I will deal with their destruction Starscream!" On the other side hears a voice very happy:  
"Good Barricade, continues to monitor the human, if discover something about her tells me!" Without any emotion Barricade answered:  
"Yes, it will be you ordering!"  
"I want all the data it as soon as possible, Barricade!" He repeated:  
"It will be like ordering!" And Starscream advises:  
"Do not call attention to yourself, if you want to be destroyed for me personally! But if you want to does it without giving notice!" Barricade transformed even smiles maliciously:  
"We look forward Starscream, you need not do such a thing, but I do not stand these bags of meat, which should be removed from this stinking planet, exterminated as the insects were are!" Starscream is satisfied with the response of Barricade:  
"Very well Barricade! When conquers this planet, he will serve our purposes! "Barricade informs on valedictory tone:  
"Yes Starscream, I will now continue with my job!" On the other side hears:  
"Good, then announce, as soon as possible information about newly arrived!"

"Okay, I will keep in contact Starscream!" Starscream turn off the comlink and Barricade continues with its task of monitoring, but believes much in his friend and companion Frenzy:  
_"I miss that little bastard, we did a great team! Several Vorns we are together in the war against those bastards of the Autobots! That punk is even missing!  
I shall I claim their sparks, and walk on the bodies of those wretched Autobots and humans, they will see, I will have my revenge! "_After Barricade begin to think about their leader has long been deactivated, and because it had been on the road and repent for not having arrived in time to help, as well as the real reason for Starscream:  
_"Megatron know what to do in this situation, but unfortunately was turned off by that human worm, all because Starscream forced me to betray Megatron, he always want to keep the command of the Decepticons! That cyberat planned everything very well and took 50 thousand Vorns to prepare it! I should not have left him take the plans forward and the mighty Megatron could be with us! "_  
Barricade is so absorbed in thoughts when heard the familiar voices of Sam and Mikaela, as well as that of Joana is a very unusual accent, but despite everything continues with its task and thoughts .

* * *

Jazz returned to life and to the action, and he needs to avenge of the Decepticons! In the other side… Barricade is monitoring the lusa girl, Joana; what a creep!!!

If you like click on the little button please!!!


	4. Maybe a fake?

Disclaimer:

The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine.

I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!

Here it goes another chapter, folks… enjoy!

* * *

Maybe a fake?

Joana is working in the kitchen with her mother when the bell rang, she go to the door, and shortly after is already with them:  
"Welcome to my humble home my friends!" Mikaela felt a smell in the air and exclaims:  
"Hmmm…smells good!" Joana smiles thanking:  
"Thank you, I was doing the dinner with my mother!" Sam says only a little embarrassed:  
"I had the freedom to bring the wine!" Joana accepts the bottle of wine smiling:  
"Thank you, but it was not necessary, Sam!" The boy smiled, so Joana just tells with the chest full of pride:  
"Both will eat a typical dish of my land!" Mikaela was very surprised:  
"Really?" Joana nod smiling:  
"Oh yes!" But ends with something she wants to tell to the couple, and they noted the words of the girl to change dramatically:  
"Come into the living room, I need to tell you something that happened to me just the way home!" Mikaela looked at it hoping it would come out of, and know that something is persecute Joana, but when she is to start telling until the mother passes greeting them:  
"Good night children's!" Joana rewards the gesture and made the presentations of their friends:  
"Hi Mom, these are my colleagues, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, they are in the same class than me!" She made her presentation:  
"I am Graça de Vasconcelos, Joana's mother, she told me often of you both, and she is not wrong to regard, you are welcome to my home!" The couple thanked the gesture, and then Joana turns itself to the mother:  
"Mother Mikaela wants to learn how to make the cod pastries!" Her mother was very surprised that:  
"Really my dear?" Mikaela answered:  
"Yes, Mrs. De Vasconcelos, I liked so much of this pastries and I decided to learn! I give them to prove to my father!"  
Grace puts her hand on the Joana's shoulder smiling:  
"My daughter teaches you!"  
"I appreciate that Mrs. de Vasconcelos!" Graça responds very satisfied:  
"With pleasure dear!" Joana asks her mother:  
" Where are my brothers?" Grace responds:  
"Well they went to the store get some tobacco for your father, who is in the garage!"  
"Doing what, mom?"  
"I have no idea daughter!"  
"Okay mother!" Graça leaves her daughter with the colleagues, then she starts to tell what had happened hours before:  
"Listen… today I was addressed by a police ..." Mikaela stranged the question:  
"Really? But it is normal to get police to patrol the neighbourhood! " But Joana does a face and still counting:  
"How you say it is normal patrol the neighbourhood so far so good, but it is not a common view is a Ford Mustang Saleem!" Mikaela continues to listen, but something is vexed her, then continues to listen to Joana:  
"I saw something weird on the door that read:" To Punisher and enslave ... "instead of:" To protect and serve ... "and then had a really weird insignia!" Mikaela was horrified, Joana is talking about Barricade, then the story was getting weird:  
"The police asked for the two of you and followed me almost all the way, said that he walked with bad company! For me it is not a very common way police interrogate someone, I'm a very quiet girl, never get in trouble or anything! Strange isn't it? " Mikaela think, besides she does not know why Barricade do that:  
"_Barricade addressed it! Joana was very fortunate not to have been caught! " _The host asks:  
"What was that Mikaela?" Mikaela was caught by surprise:  
"Nothing ... nothing ..." Joana saw her mood:  
"You look as white as a lime, is not something you worry about?" Mikaela lied, she is very concerned with what listen about the Decepticon :  
"It's nothing ... Joana… seriously!" Joana isn't fooled:  
"Mikaela when I told you, your expression changed completely! You know something don't you? "Mikaela makes lying, but it remains a very serious expression:  
"Well ... no ... is nothing Joana don't worry!" Joana touches her on the shoulder:  
"You tell me after?" Mikaela answered:  
"Yes ... of course!" Sam heard the conversation, going with Bumblebee who asks:  
"What happened Sam is something wrong?" With a very serious expression Sam answered:  
"Barricade mean anything to you?" Bumblebee is amazed at his response, and then asked to the boy:  
"What is happening in relation to him?" Sam tells him:  
"He questioned Joana about us!" Bumblebee was surprised, what Sam talks to him:  
"She does not suspect of anything?" Sam continued:  
"Sure, Barricade used the Hologram!" Bumblebee is relieved, because of Barricade's actions, after all Barricade try to not scare Joana when was interrogating her:  
"At least it has not seen in!" Sam looks at the mech:  
"I agree with my friend, but she was lucky not to have been dead!" Bumblebee agreed:  
"Exactly, Sam she had great luck!" Sam worried about her friend asks:  
"Let the other Autobots know in relation to this, and I will have to dinner with Joana!" Saying that Sam was going into the house going with them who were in the kitchen, and then hears Joana explain the things to Mikaela, everything in detail, when Sam sees his girlfriend:  
"Eheheh, you very well with a apron!" Mikaela shouted very embarrassed:  
"Sam!" The boy just tells her giggling:

"It's the truth Mikaela, you're sexier with a apron!" Mikaela look at Sam a little mad and decides strip him of the kitchen:  
"Yes because Sam, before they take off from here with a wooden spoon or Joana will bring you to cook!" Sam is looking at it and putting their hands to the front in a position of defence:  
"Hey there!" Joana laughs from it saying:  
"Go to the garage where my father is!" Sam wasn't answered:  
"But ..." Joana continues:  
"Then call, when everything is ready, understood?" Sam gets very discouraged and went away very resigned, leaving the two girls in the kitchen who continue to be treated to make the cod pastries.  
The time has come for dinner and all were called, and shortly afterwards the table were all starting to eat, the dinner is a vegetables soup, rice with tomato and cod pastels, and there are green salad on the table, the lovers love the eating:  
"This is a marvel!" Joana looks at both smiling:  
"Glad you liked!" Sam thanked:

"Thank you Mrs. De Vasconcelos!" Graça Praises her daughter:  
"Well daughter this time you were neat!" Joana smiles, after all is not only her who has the merit:  
"It was not me mom, but Mikaela who helped me!" Graça looks at it:  
"Not bad my beautiful, you are to be congratulated Mikaela!" She is a little embarrassed:  
"Well ... it was nothing ... I guess!" Graça saw that embarrassed but continues:  
"Joana explained to you very well, taught how to manufacture everything was not?" Mikaela agrees:  
"Yes, she explained that I can use all kinds of fish other than the cod!" Her mother was very pleased to hear that:  
"It is true, and you use exactly this basic recipe!" Mikaela is much admired:  
"Recipe basis?" Graça nod:  
"Yes ..." Mikaela continues to tell:  
"She gave me the recipe with all the steps!" Graça is very pleased:  
"Okay, so you can give to prove to your parents!" After Graça Turns up to Sam:  
"Take the recipe my boy, for your mother to try to make it!"

Mikaela do a series of questions and both Joana and Graça try to answer the best way possible, after Joana finish:  
"You know, we know Mikaela various recipes for cod!" Mikaela is much admired:  
"Really?" Joana answers by giving some giggles:  
"Yes in my country it is said that you can make dishes of cod in a thousand and one ways!" Mikaela is in bliss:  
"Wow ... has a thousand and one ways to prepare the cod?" Joana says satisfied:  
"Thousand and one income, but it's just a saying, I am that I do not know all! Only a tiny part! " Then Emanuel only interrupts the conversation:  
"No one is here to talk about cooking is it girls?" The three looked at him:  
"Nah ..." The conversation continues until Joana tell:  
"... Then my cousin Luis mounted the horse to the contrary, here was a laugh!" Mikaela question:  
"He has horses?" Joana gave a shout, but then calm down telling:  
"Nah ... we went to a land called Golegã, see a fair referring to the horses and had classes in horse riding, and that my cousin was drunk, not taking the concept that was!" Mikaela laugh is the fellow to tell you that:  
"That is why he mounted the horse that way?" Joana continues to laugh:  
"Oh yeah ... was awesome I have some pictures!" Mikaela is very surprised by what:  
"Hey... that's gorgeous!" Joana continued:  
"Terms of the horse show will go well ... I do not know ... it was good fun and a little embarrassing!" Graça asks Sam:  
"How do you know Mikaela?" Sam starts to blush, the family does not know the truth behind their relationship, and how it started:  
"Well ... that's a long story!" Graça is looking at the boy:  
"Um ..." He starts to speak:  
"Well ... I already knew her from the primary, but only started to deal with it some 6 / 7 months, ironic is not it?" Graça outlined a smile:  
"I see my boy, from there went really well isn't true?"The boy nod, smiling:  
"Oh yes!" Joana replies:  
"They are like nail and flesh mother!" Sam agrees:  
"You bet!" Joana's father, Emanuel began to speak:  
"There are some things that I do not fit here in the head in relation to this terrorist attack that happened a few months ago, young people!" Mikaela was surprised by that, resolving to continue encouraging Emanuel:  
"Keep going!" And he begins:  
"Well ... is what your government tells all of you, but I think they are hiding something!" Sam asks very surprised:  
"Why do you say that Mr. De Vasconcelos?" And the answer does not expect:  
"Well your government is good at hiding things and to do so is to silence some people, who were or are up to date!" Sam is gape:  
"Well ... I can not answer that, Mr. Vasconcelos!" The other continues:  
"This terrorist attack of the Mission City, are all crap, I think they are doing experiences and they don't want the public in general know about that!" Mikaela resolves to speak:  
"You know Mr. Vasconcelos, I was in town and I assure you it was not any experience, I was about to died above the debris, if Sam wasn't there to save me I would not be here" Emanuel was amazed with the answer of Mikaela:  
"But what do you know?" Mikaela continues:  
"I know a lot and tell you what happened there is a secret military only to protect the real players who are in life danger !" Emanuel question:  
"How so?" Mikaela explains:  
"There are people who want to protect this country and sometimes things do not go well, and it is the innocent who pay!" Sam has to agree his girlfriend:  
"I agree with Mikaela, and one more thing, we have friends in the army!"Emanuel is very surprised and look at the adolescent:  
"Oh really?" Sam nod:  
"Yes, our friend Will Lennox participated in the rescue of these people and agrees with me and Mikaela, were in this together and we almost die!" Emanuel was a bit thoughtful:  
"Um ..." The Joana's father or suspected that they were to tell half-truths, after all no one can know the true story of the "terrorist attack", then says:  
"But you know Sam, the story that revolves around this attack are all fake, the real reason is hidden, and this is my opinion!" Sam agrees:  
"I know and everyone has the right to be!" Emanuel thanks:  
"Thank you my boy!" Sam is back to Graça asking him:  
"How do you know this story?" She answered:  
"It was my brother who told us!"  
"I see!" Graça continues:  
"You know Sam, my brother is here is about two years, only to deal with papers and works of the restaurant!" Mikaela question:  
"It was to deal with the bureaucratic part was not?" Graça responds:  
"Well as part of visas to be able to live and work here, all who are here in this house are legal, and pay all our taxes!" Sam asks:  
"I understand, but you do not miss your country?" Graça smiles:  
"Immense, but we have to do for life, and then things are very difficult, because our government has taken some steps a bit drastic, and the people that pay the bill!" Mikaela is looking at that woman who has much experience of life:  
"I understand!" Grace says a little sad:  
"Sam, Mikaela, all who are in this house leave friends or relatives there in our country! These are sacrifices that we have to do, if that cost so much for all of us, is very had you know! " Mikaela is looking at Grace with other eyes, because she sees suffer a lot in being far from their loved ones:  
"I did not know that!" She answered:  
"Nor could you know, the life of immigrant is not easy, it can be sure!" Mikaela look to Graça who is smiling:  
"I understand better Mrs. Vasconcelos!" Sam only says with a full of joy :  
"You know, this was the best dinner that I was already!" Joana question:  
"Really?" The boy answered:  
"Certainly Joana, you are spectacular and very simple people; by the way I had never known a few people with an unprecedented culture!" Emanuel says only a little embarrassed:  
"Mikaela is no need to tell us that!" Mikaela replies:  
"But I have to say!" Sam looks at his girlfriend and then to Emanuel:  
"I agree with it, you do have a good conversation, and that for me and my girlfriend is the most important!" Emanuel question:  
"Why you say that Mr. De Vasconcelos?" Sam explains:  
"I know people who only have sand in the head instead of a brain!" João, one of the twins says:  
"Ok…I see your point of view and I agree!" Sam thanked:  
"Thank you!" The dinner ended and around 23h all came out and Joana says to the colleagues:  
"You know Sam, Mikaela I love your presence here in my home, you are always welcome!" He thanked:  
"Thank you! Well we have to go; I need to take Mikaela her home! "  
"Have a nice trip then!" Both acknowledge:  
"Thanks Joana!" At the end of her dismissal, she comes at home going directly to the room, because the next day will have a lot of work, both at school and in the restaurant.

* * *

Mikaela is learning how to do cod pastries, and at dinner they discuss about the supposed terrorist attack in Mission City!!!

If you like, click on the little button please!!!


	5. Jazz the saviour

Disclaimer:

The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine.

Here it goes another chapter, folks… enjoy!

* * *

Jazz the Saviour.

The days went by, Joana continues her normal routine, working hard, but she need stop to do a pause, or this would be bring serious consequences in a matter of health or her strengh could fail at any time when needed to fight for her life.

Barricade is monitoring the couple of teenagers and Joana, when noticed something strange in it and to find out did her a scan, which is notes is very tired, just think is the best opportunity to prove and perhaps question her on its robot mode, he would be have the pleasure to squash her like an insect, Barricade start think about it:

_"It would be so easy, finishing with that worm to my full pleasure! None Autobot would give for nothing, in my opinion is a unless human on this miserable planet, oh yes it is! I have to plan well, without drawing the attention! "_

Barricade has left her to walk a few more meters and then attack, after all is a dark night, and their is the only chance he have to hit the poor girl who totally ignores her destination, but in an ironic twist of fate something would change its life dramatically, and it is beside her. The Decepticon put his evil plan into action , it barely doubled the corner, Barricade is there waiting, but transformed into the usual police car, she just yelled:  
"But what do you want from me, Mr. Officer?" Barricade responds with an evil air :  
"I want you!" She starts to get restless:  
"Why? I told you everything what I knew! " Barricade begins to speak, reveved his engine and go forward:  
"I want to ..." The sentence was cut by Joana who is visibly irritated:

"What do you think you are? You put me here in this alley, interrogates me to know more things, that kind of agent of the law are you, shouldn't be a corrupt cop? " Then she sees the car to change shape, getting totally horrified,before start without talk, just muttered putting her hands in front of the mouth:  
"Oh ... my ... God ... what are you?" Barricade tells her with an Machiavellian air:  
"I'm your worst nightmare, human worm!" She is totally petrified with fear:  
"You ... what are you?" Barricade only tells her, made a subtil movement to catch her:  
"Barricade, and this is what you will know before you die!" Saying that grabs it, pressing her, start breaking all the bones, but the destiny is on the her side.  
At a time when Barricade is crushing her, something prevents him from continuing with their action, and she falls lifeless on the asphalt but not entirely, she had the perception that something prevent the worst ,with the eyes semi-close , she sees a shadow, which in fact is the Jazz, making a huge thrashing in Barricade, mistreated him, so he had to go after is when Joana lost consciousness when the Autobot saw it:  
"I save her but it is in very poor condition!" Then call Ratchet with urgency, because he sees that this is not can get it resist to the injuries:  
"Ratch, I have a human in very poor condition!" The doctor Autobot answered by comlink:  
"I go on my way!" Jazz activated its hologram and go from Joana, it only tells her:  
"Hang in there human, help is on his way!" On the basis Ratchet tells Optimus who will help Jazz, he is providing assistance to a human that is very badly shape, and the Autobot leader orders:  
"Go, and take Ironhide with you!"  
"At your orders Sir." Optimus says very concerned, after all a human life is in danger:  
"Go!" Both Autobots left at high speed, to Tranquility.  
Barricade was in very poor condition, then it is directed to his hideout, of course Starscream is there, it only says furious, well he desobeys to a direct order:  
"Where are you when i need you!? When i arrived i noticed you even aren't here to received me, in our hideout, useless!" Barricade tries to justify itself:  
"S… Starscream She was my mercy, completely helpless, I enjoyed my chance!" Starscream grabbed him by the neck:  
"But you forgot to look around you was not , useless!" Barricade tries to excuse itself:  
"Neither gave by Jazz appear in that moment, he caught me totally unprepared!"

Starscream only tells him throwing it to the floor:  
"Like I told you are a useless, incapable of dealing with capturing a simple human!" Barricade answered:  
"You have not even ordered, I took my initiative, because this is human, who is a friend of that Witwicky boy, if you didn't do anything for our cause ... Starscream, i will do it!" The other was astounded at what Barricade said:  
"Who are you to talk to me in this way? I am now the leader of the Decepticons since Megatron was destroyed, you owe me loyalty Barricade, like the other Decepticons! " Barricade finishes him:  
"I do not owe you anything Starscream, my loyalty is to Megatron!" Starscream looks him doing an ultimatum:  
"Pathetic! She is permanently disabled, or you own me loyalty, or else suffers the same fate as her! Now choose! " Barricade considered well giving the answer:

"Well ... abides by your orders for now!" With a Machiavellian smile Starscream only orders:  
"Good, go repair yourself!"  
"Yes ... I will!" And Barricade left Starscream with their plans of revenge.

Joana is taken immediately to the base to be assisted by Ratchet, he studied the human anatomy very well, so he know how to deal with, Sam and Mikaela knew the bad news and go directly to the base, the boy asked the Autobot leader:  
"Optimus as it is?" He answered:  
"Fight for her life my boy, Barricade mistreated her so badly!" Mikaela was horrified:  
"My God ... if Jazz isn't there… probably she would be..." Optimus grabs in Mikaela trying to reassure her:  
"He saved her life Mikaela and this is the most important to me!" The girl only informs:  
"Optimus her parents must be warned that Joana had an accident on the way home!" Optimus orders:  
"Do it!" But he asked the two teenagers, and look at the Medbay:  
"When you meet her?" Mikaela answered:

"Here at school, it is in our class!" Optimus is very thoughtful and then tell them:

"Um ... Take Bumblebee and notify her parents, and fast!" They were to join to bumblebee who comes fast, and Mikaela look at Optimus:

"Certainly Optimus!" In another section of the base Maggie Madsen is working in some files, and then she heard Optimus's footsteps and when it sees:  
"Good evening Mr. Prime!" He looks down but seeing Maggie asks:  
"How are running the polls?"The Australian girl answered:  
"They run well, I had a lot of work with these files that the Secretary of Defence John Keller sent me." The Autobot leader is odd in relation to files:  
"You have can get to decipher the codes, Miss. Madsen?" She nods positively:  
"Hmm ... Hmm! It was very difficult but I got there! I think it has to do with those codes of your planet! "Optimus crossing his arms over his chest saying:

"I see... you also discovered something else Miss. Madsen?"Maggie answers:  
"Yes I found!" He was very curious:  
"So ..." Maggie is concerned about what discovered one day before and tells him:  
"I am very concerned Mr. Prime and I need to talk to you in private, is a very important issue and i don't want alarm the other Autobots!" Optimus low down and placing his hand on the floor and Maggie climb in, shortly after both go into the Optimus's office, he opens the door heading out to his secretary, sit down and putting Maggie on the table:  
"Explain Miss Madsen! " She began to explain everything about the subject:  
"I found some strange signs yesterday afternoon, I decodes them with the help of Glenn!" Optimus is thoughtful:  
"Hmm ... weird, but continues!" And she continues:  
"There are new signs of transformers, which certainly must have caught these signs!" He asks:  
"From where they come Miss Madsen, here on Earth or in space?" She answered:  
"They come out of the space, but I do not know if they are good or bad!"  
Optimus look at the human and only replies:  
"We will connect the computer to find out at what factions they belongs Miss. Madsen! " The computer is connected to trace those signals, then some of their fears were confirmed:  
"Decepticons, at least two!" Maggie only tells:  
"There Is more..."She is interrupted by him:  
"Starscream back!" Maggie is horrified:  
"My God ... then he should have contacted the two Decepticons!"

Optimus says:  
"The crawler should be Thundercracker and Skywarp!" Maggie says:  
"Do not know!" Optimus tells it:  
"They are brothers of Starscream!" She is a little perturbed by what might in the future, which may not be bright for all, and that worries her:  
"Um ... then we are in trouble!" The Autobot leader waving his head but at the same time tries to calm her:  
"Yes ... but rest easy, we do not let anything happen to you and for that we redouble the vigilance!" She sighs of relief:  
"Uff ... thank goodness!" So the question becomes:  
"I knew a girl was rescued from being killed by Barricade, what is its status?" Optimus reports:  
"She is fight for her life now! If not for Jazz ..."Maggie only exclaims:  
"What a hero! But I do not know how she will react when wake up! " Optimus smile:  
"Um ... not have thought of that! For now forget that little detail, but we must have to ask to Ratchet if he know when the human girl go out of the medbay, as well the base! " Maggie is very concerned but agrees with him:  
"Of course!" In the office:  
"Jazz I know you're worried about it!" But he did not quiet for:  
"My ... but I want to know her status," Hatchet "!" The Autobot doctor tells very satisfied:  
"It is now free of danger, I managed to stabilize it!" Jazz sigh of relief:  
"Thanks to Primus! Her parents were warned? " The Autobot doctor answered:  
"Yes they were, Mikaela tried it! Now we have to take to a hospital without giving notice! " Jazz suggests:  
"We can talk with Lennox, Ratch!" He only says a little boring, because it is tired of Jazz, and who is pissing him:  
"Out of my medbay...out...out now!" Jazz with his temper only says:  
"Of course my old buddy!" All who are on the base are waiting anxiously that Joana wake up.  
Everything goes as planned, Joana went to a hospital, thanks to the intervention of Will Lennox, because the parents of Joana could not suspect that was saved by aliens Robots. In the mind of Joana:_  
"What happened? Will died and went to heaven.... Is that_ _... "_Joana sees their memories and a white light, and thinks:  
_"It's so bright, so bright that ... it is pretty, is it the sky? Do i should go back? "_ She feels itself to fluctuate but think of everything, meanwhile on the room where she is, the alarm sounds, and Ratchet in its hologram, see that he are losing it, but quickly saved her life using the desfribilhador, she feels that is to return to her body, no longer see the light, then realizes that someone brought her back.

One day passed and it begins to stir, then see the hologram of Ratchet, a boy who appears to be in the early thirty's, have a well build body and blond hair and a very intense blue eyes:

"Welcome back Vasconcelos, taught us a big fright! " She half shaken question:  
"How long was ..." He answered:  
"You were in a coma for a week!" She asks:  
"My family, is aware that I am here?" Ratchet look at it:  
"They have been here every day!" She looks at Ratchet:  
"You treated me Dr. ..."  
"Ratchet Miss. De Vasconcelos! " She smiles:  
"What a most unusual name, Doctor!" He continues:  
"I have been attached to it, you were very badly, miss!" She replies:  
"I do not remember a thing ..." Ratchet explains:  
"It is natural that it is happening girl, do not forget who suffered a serious accident, a witness saved you from a certain death!" She is fix it better in her bed, and smiles at him:  
"Thank you!" He asks:  
"Do not remember any of it?" She sigh:  
"Just remember to go to the restaurant ... I do not remember anything else ... unless of two shadows!" Ratchet is thoughtful:  
"Hmm ... weird!" Joana thanks:  
"Thank you very much, Dr. Ratchet!" He advises her:  
"Miss you have to rest, then I will see how you are, okay?" Then both heard knock at the door, Ratchet open it up seeing the family of Joana who comes, Graça sees the daughter who woke up, moments before, and she isn't alone:  
"You wake up daughter!" She says:  
"Mom ... Dad!" They ask:  
"How are you my daughter?" She answered:  
"Very tired!" They expressed their concern:  
"You scare us, your friends warning us, about what happened to you!" Grace turns up for Ratchet:  
"Thank you Dr. for saving our girl!" He gets a little embarrassed, but rewards the gesture:  
"I did everything that was in my power!" Her mother asks:  
"How can we thank?" He replies:  
"I just want you to improve your daughter!" So it appears one of siblings, João who speaks in Portuguese to her sister, expressing all its revolt but soothes talking:  
"O que interessa é que estejas bem maninha!!" She thanked:  
"Obrigada mano!" João goes out there going home, and her parents says only:  
"We also have to go daughter, now rest!" It is sad because they only see again:  
"Yes mother ... is what I will do!" Shortly after her parents speak with Ratchet before moving. Half an hour later appears Jazz, but in its hologram, which has the look of a very attractive guy, very well formed body like Ratchet, brunette and a very intense blue eyes, so remember the sky, and that draws the attention of Joana, soon so he exclaims with a big smile:  
"I see my beautiful lady you are recovered!" She blushed, red as a tomato:  
"Woha ... who are you Mr?" Jazz answered:  
"I am your saviour, Jazz is the name, man!" She asks, still stained:  
"But what you came here to do?" He gives a simple answer:  
"Visit you lil' lady!" She smiles thanking:  
"Thank you ... Jazz!" Both continue to talk, discovering that they had much in common:  
"... So likes to sing!" She smiles:  
"I love to sing, Jazz ... is part of my individuality!" He asks her:  
"Why not ...?" She declines:  
"Some other time, now I want to recover!" He asks:  
"Of course ... but what kind of music you sing?" She replies:  
"I am faddist amateur, acting in the restaurant of my parents!" He is questioned:  
"Faddist?" She beckons positively:  
"Yes, I love singing fado!" He still admired:  
"What is ...?" She explains:  
"Well is a typical music of my country, has very ancient roots!" Jazz is thoughtful:  
"Hmm ... I see!" She sees that he is a little perplexed and suggests to him:  
"You can search the Internet!" He smiles, saying:  
"This is what I will do, after all I do best to listen to all kinds of music!" She explains:  
"Well, the funny part of my culture! But lacking words to describe me ... the nostalgia I feel for my country, is a pain that kills us inside ... and I use the fado to express everything i feel! " Jazz look at that brunette girl brunette, he noticed that extent throw a tear when speech, and is considering:  
"Um ..." She cleaned the tears and asks him:  
"Come into my restaurant!" He answered:  
"I will do everything as possible; I want to learn more things about this "Fado"!" She answered blushing:  
"I will be at your service!" Ratchet appears and begins to scold Jazz:  
"Jazz you do not upset her, because she needs a break!" He begins to refill:  
"Man ... you are amazing, Hatchet!"Ratchet is furious:  
"Don't call me that your idiot, or i throw up to you a wrench, on the midle of your head!" Jazz trim:  
"Oh, you're impossible!" He turned to Joana saying goodbye:  
"See you soon my beautiful Lady!" And get out there and getting her heart again vermilion, Ratchet quiet it:  
"Don't worry, my" brother "is crazy!" She is with the image of jazz in the head and responds very embarrassed:  
"Um ... course ... I know ... well ... " And makes the blushing, thinking about the intense blue eye of Jazz, Ratchet comes out there going to deal with more urgent matters.  
It is a week and Joana went home, unaware of what is being watched by friend's eyes.

* * *

Barricade is a bastard... but Jazz gave him a lesson... not to mess with a lady!!!

I folks as you notice i put some words is portuguese, but i for all of you understand, what they are meaning, i translate for you.

Translation from portuguese:

_"O que interessa é que estejas bem maninha!!"- _"What matters is that you are good little sister!"

_"Obrigada mano!"_-"Thanks bro!"


	6. A guardian for Joana

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

* * *

**A guardian for Joana.**

"You will be the guardian of that human girl, Jazz!" Said Optimus, to the silver Autobot, of course that order surprised him a little:  
"Really boss?" Optimus confirms it:  
"I never talked seriously in my life! You know, she is in danger; Barricade must want to finish what he started! " Jazz adds:  
"Um ... nah, I have my doubts!" Optimus expressed its concern:  
"I never wrong Jazz!" The silver mech has to give a hand to plate:  
"If you say, man!" Optimus begins to advise Jazz:  
"Do not give in views, if you see something out of the ordinary, contact us soon!" Jazz it only responds:  
"As you ordered!" The Autobot leader tells him:  
"Since she met Sam and Mikaela, was improperly placed in danger!" Jazz said to Optimus very upset, all of that because of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, who made several casualties between the transformers and humans:  
"Optimus is supposed humans are not involved in this war, which has already killed many innocent people, we want no more victims!" As might be expected Optimus is visibly shaken, so that their emotions are beginning to emerge:  
"I feel guilty for having brought this war to this beautiful planet Jazz, is not fair for its inhabitants! But Megatron is a threat even after being destroyed, and that is what worries me most in the form of ... Starscream, who took his place in the leadership, and I suspect he will try to revive Megatron! " Ironhide is near there, and can not stop listening to the conversation, he'll have with the two mechs:  
"I could not help hearing your conversation, but Optimus is right, humans should be protected from the Decepticons, including ..." Jazz interrupted the old Autobot, asking:  
"What" Hide? " Ironhide is embarrassed:  
"Well ..." Jazz continues:  
"You remember that rodent who lubricate you the foot isn't true?"Ironhide is rapt with what Jazz spoken, but he confirmed:  
"Yep ... you can be sure, even though my foot does not rust, but I have the desire to exterminate that rodent!" Jazz begins to made fun of the old Autobot warrior, but also asks something else:  
"You're amazing" Hide! " By the way how are your protected?" Ironhide responds with a broad smile:  
"Well, I do everything possible to ensure that everything is doing well, my charges are well!" Jazz remembers something and starts making fun of him again:  
"Ahahahahah! Nor are the nanny of that baby of them isn't, "Uncle Hide?"The other is very mad, and as usual he begins to scream with Jazz:  
"You bastard if I get you, I kick your aft!" Jazz came out to run away because noted that Ironhide is starting loading their plasma cannons:  
"Only if you catch me" Uncle Hide! " Optimus observes that things are getting a little troubled at the base, and soothes the two:  
"Jazz watch your temper a little and hampers your voice module, and you Ironhide stop it, you got to calm down a bit!" The old Autobot begins to refill:  
"But Optimus ..." Optimus cuts his speech:  
"I told you to calm down, if you do not want i talk to Ratchet to get off your precious guns permanently, understood?"Then turn up for Jazz with a serious air:  
"And you will monitor the human!" Jazz is surprised at the attitude of Optimus but have to ask:  
" Where the human lives?" Optimus look at Jazz, informed him:  
"Ask Mikaela, it can give you the adress of her residence!" Jazz becomes:  
"Yes, boss!" And Jazz went out there going into Mikaela's house.  
In Joana's home:  
"Daughter, the school director called!" Joana looked at her mother much admired:  
"What is happening mother?" Her mother is concerned, because her daughter missed the classes:  
"Nothing wrong with that, but I think that is due to your absent!" Joana looks for her mother try justify their missing classes, all because of that suposed accident:  
"I was absent, and one month in hospital, but I have studied all the lessons well!" Her mother sigh:  
"Yes I know, but sometimes is not enough!" The daughter only tells a good news, her retourn to the classes:  
"Tomorrow I already returning to school, and I will work in double!" Her mother sighed:  
"I know daughter, now I only want your rest, because tomorrow you will have a very busy day!" Her daughter smiles:  
"Thank you for your attention!" In the Sam's house :  
"So your colleague is better?" Sam answered:  
"Yes, is already at home, if you want to go visit it can go there!" Sam's mother is gape:

"Well ..." Sam just says:  
"She thanked, and a thing mother!" What could be, and she is very curious:  
"Yes Sam?" The boy look at his mother, and informed her:  
"She is going back to school tomorrow!" Judy question about :  
"And then can go see it?" He sigh a little bored:  
"Of course!" Judy is so satisfied to know Joana is totally recovered of its injuries:  
"I have to thank her for those recipes!" Sam is going for the quarter saying a little anoyed, his mother is started to boring him:  
"Okay, Mom! Now I am studying! "She answered:  
"Go baby!" In Mikaela's house:  
"Jazz, she is a very simple person and works much do you know that? Have already experienced a lot in her life! "The mech look at it:  
"Yes ..." Mikaela asks him:  
"She suspected of you?" Jazz answered with a very relaxed air:  
"I have no idea, but on the other side that bastardof Barricade exposed to it, and it was almost putting her off-line!" Mikaela is very concerned, but question Jazz who is look at her:  
"But what gave to him for exposing himself in that way?" Jazz find is an explanation:  
"Well... She's hang with you has left itself in danger!" Mikaela confirms, and start to feel very guilty:  
"I heard that, but I think there is something else, Barricade know very well!" Jazz changed a little its expression, when the issue is the Decepticons, like Barricade:  
"Barricade is a Decepticon, no cares about anything or anyone, has thirst for power and is fully loyal to Megatron and Starscream does not have its full support, you know I think little friend... he did this for fun!" She sigh very worried everything because of her colleague:  
"She is in danger!" Jazz look at it, telling the orders gaved by Optimus prime:  
"That is why Prime sent me to protect her!" Mikaela advises:  
"Be careful Jazz, don't be caught!" He reassures her:  
"Relax my pretty!" Mikaela laughs to:  
"I have the slight feeling that you going to get along with her!" Jazz answered with a very indifferent air:  
"Maybe, but what interests me is their safety, not to die in doing so Mikaela!" Mikaela sat up beside him:  
"You know she liked much of your hologram!" He was a little surprised, because of Mikaela saying to him:  
"Really!" With a giggle Mikaela answered:  
"Oh yes! Think you're a hot guy! "The mech is curious, about what Joana thought about him:  
"Really?" Mikaela confirms the details about it:  
"Oh yes, she was speechless and staining the most!"He asks, very curious, and started to be speacheless:  
"As you know ...?" She responds laughing:  
"Well she told me everything!" The mech is looking at it:  
"Um ..." Mikaela finish but at the same time gave him an advise:  
"You can go to her house, but with your hologram, I think her parents will receive you very well and if they know it was you that saved her, they will be very grateful!" He smiles:  
"I will!" Mikaela advises him about Joana and their family, tell him good things about it:  
"Great Jazz, you'll see that her family is very peculiar!" Jazz is looking at it:  
"Um ..." Jazz changes the subjectgoing to talk about another far more important:  
"Mikaela, Optimus told me about arrivals from new Autobots!" Mikaela question:  
"Are you sure?" Jazz confirms:  
"Yes!" The girl asked with great curiosity:  
"At least you know who they are?" Jazz speaks:  
"You do not know but i will say who they are!"  
"Say!" Jazz answered:

"Hound, Prowl, Hot Rod and the twins, Sideswipe, and Sunstreacker, and Perceptor!" Mikaela question very surprised:  
"But how do you know who are they?" He answered:  
"They reported!" Mikaela breathes of relief:  
"Ah!" Jazz informs:  
"Arrive in a earth week !" Mikaela replied:  
"All help is welcome, it is not true, to give and what comes?" Jazz nod:  
"Yeah, right!" Mikaela look at the clock suggesting:  
"Jazz then watches it go, because they are hours of dinner!"  
"Of course!" Jazz get out there going towards to do its job of guardian.  
The next day Joan raises up early, prepares the appointment and everything goes to the school where she is with Sam and Mikaela, who are very happy to see in shape and ready for another.  
The days went by and Joana is in the garden to study for a math test that would be a few days, and she loves that discipline having with very good results, not realizing appears a silver Pontiac Solestice even in front of her garden, then a man comes to her duskiness front, and she recognized him immediately, he asks Joana:  
"This is where the lives Joana De Vasconcelos?" Joana answered very happy to see him:  
"What a pleasant surprise Jazz, I never thought you came here to my house!" Jazz answered:  
"Solving come by to pay a visit, and I see you are getting better!" She smiles:  
"I'm very well with the grace of God!" And she asks:  
"Take a sit, my friend" Jazz takes the chair and sit down, then minutes later Graça appears:  
"Joana who is he?" Her mother heard in response:  
"Is the person who saved my life!" Graça is amazed:  
"Really my boy?" He beckons to her and only nod his head:  
"Yes ma'am!" Joana submit it to:  
"Jazz this is the Graça de Vasconcelos, my mother!" He greets her:  
"It's a pleasure Ms. De Vasconcelos!" She smiles shaking his hand:  
"I am happy to know the saviour of Joana!" Jazz is super embarrassed:  
"Well ... I did nothing!" Graça looks at it:  
"You are a very humble person, I appreciate it!" Jazz says, still embarrassed, it isn't everyday he received a praise, a good one:  
"Well ... I do everything possible!" Graça only says:  
"I am going within to prepare a few things to bring to the restaurant!" Joana know, that her mother have so much work to do, she have a business to run:  
"At ease mother!" Graça came out of them going managing their affairs, and the two are talking, then Joana saw the Solestice:  
"It's yours Jazz?" He answered:  
"Yes!" Joana smiles very pleased to see a car that she likes:  
"I like him!" Saying that comes out there and goes into the car, then put her hands on top of it, and feels the car, that is the true form of jazz, pass its hands around it and only exclaiming:  
"It's spectacular! I never sense heat in a car unless the engine is hot, but throughout never...! "Jazz is a little concerned:  
"Um ... seriously?" Joana answered:  
"Yes ... it is very unusual!" Jazz look at it:  
"Hmm ... I understand! You would like to drive? "Joana answered a little sad:

"My friend I am still to get a driving license!" Jazz is disappointed, because of that little detail:  
"Shame!" But she encourages it:  
"It must be cool drive a car like this!" And Jazz muttered:  
"And not know how!" She makes the hands move by the car thinking:  
"_Wow ... is incredible; it seems that the car has life!" _She not realizing that the hologram shake from time to time, every time it plays in its true form, she looks at him much admired:  
"I just saw your facial expression, you feel ok?" He tries to answer without giving any suspect:  
"Do not worry, I just relaxed!" She is relieved:  
"Ah!" She go to her chair, but tell him:  
"My colleagues, Sam and Mikaela told me you were in a coma!" Jazz confirms:  
"Yes, for some time!" It is curious:  
"Any accident?" Jazz tells a half truth:  
"Yes a sort of!" She then says:  
" They also said you really like music!" He confirmed:  
"Yes i love, I am very eclectic in relationship to music, I hear various genres!"  
"Um ..." He explains:  
"That's why I have this name, I was done for the music, it belongs to me, Joana!" She remark:  
"There is your way , Jazz! "He answered a little embarrassed:  
"Well ... I think yes!" When Joana said that, her eyes made contact with the eyes of Jazz witch are a intense blue, and her eyes are brown, of course it was red as a tomato, the Autobot note and questioned her:  
"What about it?" It lowers the head a little embarrassed Murmuring:  
"Nothing ... nothing!" And she think, looking at him:  
_"You hardly know i like of your eyes, they are so beautiful!"_ Jazz touch her in the shoulder:  
"Joana!" She was sorry:  
"I am so sorry Jazz!" Jazz look at it:  
"Nothing is wrong!" She continues:  
"I was distracted, Jazz, i have so much to thinking, and sometimes this stuff happeneds to me!" He tries to reassure her:  
"This is normal!" So it fulfils change the subject, talking about music:  
"Joana does not remember the earlier conversation?" She answered try to remember everything about the chat they had at the hospital at a month ago:  
"About the music!?" He nod:  
"Yes you have not told me what kind of music! I know that you spoke of a genre of music that is typical of your country! "She answered:

"Well ... yes!" He continues talking about his favourite issue, and made her a very usual question:"But in addition, has something you likes to hear!" She answered:  
"Well I hear several genre of music, but my favourites are the songs that go on disc, which range from the techno, trance to, but lately I have heard Heavy metal's very hard!" Jazz finish:  
"I know the kind!" She is satisfied to heard him, after all he knew everything, he have made some research about music, and made uploads, guarding that in its memory banks:  
"Good!" He suggests:  
"If you want I can get more music!" She answered:  
"It's not necessary! I went to the Net cash search some music , not to mention that I buy a lot of CDs brought there from home, I am well supplied! But I appreciate your gesture! "He smiles:  
"Sure!" But it changes its mind:  
"But I accept your proposal!" They talk about the music, but something ravaging the Jazz mind, Barricade.

* * *

Well what do you think about the conversation between Jazz and joana?

If you like click on the little buton please!!!

* * *


	7. Recovered memories

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_Well this chapter would be interesting! Have a nice reading, folks! Eheheh_

* * *

**Recovered memories.**

Joana is having some beautiful moments with the Autobot, much conversation with him on several matters, but something tease Jazz, he wants to know what was the cause of Barricade to attack her, what the intentions he have for her, something unknown to the Transformer; and he's very curious about that:  
"Miss Vasconcelos, can I ask a question?" She nods positively:  
"Take your time!" So it begins:  
"What wanted the police?" She is admired but wonders if:  
"The black Saleem's?" He nod but curious then made other question, to try discover more:  
"Yes ... Why he attacked you?" She answered a little surprised:  
"Why he would do that, a police attak me? After all he is an agent of authority, to ensure the safety, Jazz I was hit, not attacked! "Jazz look at her, putting his hand on the shoulder:  
"I was there, I saw what happened, try to remember it!" She just says putting her hands on its head:  
"I can't remember any of it ... the memories are too painful!" Jazz gives her a hand, try to help more as possible:  
"Try!" It falls to her knees on the grass, putting the hands on the head:  
"It is so painful ... Jazz ... I can not remember a thing!" But it makes an effort and when does it collapse, then had a flashback, and things began to come to the top, slowly begins to remember everything in relation to the attack of Barricade to her, when retrieving the senses is clinging to Jazz, screaming, and he sees the terror printed in their eyes :  
"Those evil eyes ... he ... he ... wanted ..." Jazz look at it:  
"Tell me what happened, Joana!" She starts to tell:  
"Jazz, I came back to the house, left the restaurant 15 minutes earlier; walk by an alley and there was the black Saleem, the police tried to address me and led me to, and without realizing it was in the alley, that car starts to change shape, which was so grotesque, blood colour eyes ... grabbed me and wanted to kill me ... for pure pleasure! "Jazz is thoughtful:  
"Um ..." She continues:  
"He grabbed me, starting to squeeze me increasingly, I felt the bones to crack up and he laughed, I saw his hatred and pleasure! This ... I do not know how to describe!" Jazz was terrified with what she said, and is also extremely concerned:  
"Um ... this is terrible! Do not you remember anything else? "She answered:  
"Well ... he grabbed me ... I have ... I am repeating, my ideas are a little confused, but I know that I saw the hatred in their evil eyes printed!" Jazz is furious, after all Barricade was to hurt a human being. Jazz see that had every right to exist, they have feelings and are able to fight doughtily:

"This ... is unacceptable!!! He was able to do such a thing?" But she upshot:  
"But I remember one more thing, something that has to stop, before losing consciousness I saw two shadows, the smallest turn the bad intentions, I heard noises of metal, then woke up in hospital and the first person I saw was Dr. Ratchet! "Jazz thinks smiling:  
_"You hardly know it was me!"_ Joana only replies, trying to remember more things:  
"Then I do not recall anything else in connection with this attack, by the way Jazz, is like that ..." Jazz answered trying to hide the true role in that fight he had with Barricade in that night:  
"I have been witness, only that!" She is surprised by the response it:  
"Um ... okay!" And thanks:  
"I owe you my life, if I can speak ... I do not know how you did, but thank you from the bottom of my heart!" He smiles, trying to be more convincent:  
"It was nothing!" She is very questioning, and asks:  
"You know i am very intrigued... Are there beings like him? "Jazz listens to question her, and waving his head, she barely knows who is talking with a alian Robot from other planet:  
"I don't have a clue Joana !" He could not reveal his disguise, was not Joana fainted again, then Joana made an argument:  
"You know, I think the government of this country is hiding something, something that could revolutionize the world and our way of life, and don't want to reveal!" Jazz is surprised with the statements of it:  
"You think so?" It will load back again:  
"Absolutely! Already hid many things to the world before! "Jazz is amazed at the same time thinking:  
_"Um ..."_ She continues the talking:  
"You know Jazz, we have discussed around this when Sam and Mikaela came to dinner , the terrorist attack at Mission City was the subject of conversation!" Jazz replies:  
"Um ... and you think that this is what you saw may be related to ..." She laughs finish:  
"I can not make assumptions Jazz, but in my opinion I think so! This thing of the terrorist attack was a story that invented to cover up something much bigger, and to hide that, many people were exposed to danger, not knowing who are the bad or good ... including me that I was victim of concealment, I was going to "Pitos ", at the Hands or claws of that devil red-eye!" Jazz is no question but says:  
"What leads you to ..." She expected the question and tell him:  
"Simply hon, I believe in extraterrestrial life!" Jazz look at the Lusa girl and have to agree with it :  
"Um ... as you say in that moment ... I think you are right, Joana!" Joana changed their expression, to be more serious in a mater of seconds:

"You know Jazz, I'm not dumb! I can see it all, I wasn't here to see it, I think the people here or don't want to see or are very stupid! "Jazz says looking to her expression, but try saysomething but don't have arguments to fight back, but have to agree with her:  
"I see it." Joana thanking and change the subject:  
"Changing of subject, I thank you for your help again because you have not only saved my life ... to call the authorities and have called an ambulance and you have gone to the hospital to visit here ... and helped recover the memories of this supposed accident, who wasn't truth! "He repeats looking at her:  
"As I said before, it was nothing!" She praises him:  
"You are very modest, and that is what I appreciate in you!" Jazz is very embarrassed:  
"Well ... you, it was kind of you, Joana!" The Lusa girl makes him a call:  
"Once night appear in" O Cantinho Luso "to see me sing!" Jazz answered with fear:  
"I would love but unfortunately it will not provide and the duty call me!" She has complied:  
"Certainly, jazz , no problem!" He answered:  
"It is for another time!" She very curious question Jazz about its life:  
"But what do you do for living?" He answered with half truth:  
"Well I work together with the army, I am public relations, Dr. Ratchet is my colleague!" She's very surprise with those revalations:  
"Wow! It's incredible! "Jazz, start to thinking about some things who is intrigued him:  
_"This disguise is very useful for me to watch the humans and this pretty lil'l lady , was wise, but that attack intrigue me more, I think I know what was the real reason for the attack, she established a friendship with both humans and expose it to a great danger! We all have to avoid and prevent any attempt to capture from Barricade and Starscream as well as making it hostage to intimidate us! "_Joana notes that jazz is very distraught and quiet, then concludes that he are thinking, then hit him on the shoulder but slowly:  
"Jazz, Jazz ... what is it?" He does not listen then she touches him on the shoulder again and this turns up so she asks him a little worried:

"What is happening Jazz, is something that you worry or to persecute you?" Jazz look at it a little intrigued by, answering:  
"Well ... I was just ecstatic in my mind!" She smiles:  
"It is natural, after what I said!" He looks at her with admiration:  
"You know Joana, you are shown an incredible talent!" She is caught by surprise by him, and is very embarrassed:  
"Well ... I think ... I thank you!" Then her mother appears with a tray that has a jar with orange juice, 2 cups and 4 sandwiches of sausage:  
"Take, you must have be hungry!" Joana smelled the food, and thanked to her mother:  
"Thanks mom!" Grace rewards:  
"Sure, it seems you are having a long talk!" The daughter answered:  
"Well, he's here for one hour!" Jazz look to their "watch" saying:  
"I am sorry but I gotta go! Missing 30 minutes to service! "Joana says:  
"Sure, but bring a sandwich for the road!" Jazz not to raise suspicions leads to the tray and pick two sandwiches, go to his supposed car, that is his real body, Joana and her mother wave to him saying goodbye, and enter, seconds later the hologram vanishes, and the real Jazz returns the base to tell to his leader what he had heard from the attack, from Barricade to Joana.

* * *

Sometimes the memories are so painfull, but we have to remember to continue our life! We have some experiences who marked us for the rest of our lifes, and Jazz did a good work, help Joana to dealing with!

"Pitos" is other word to describe death, but in a very funny way, i learned it a long time ago when i was on the beach... i heard that expression! Is a very commun word from the north of my country!

If you like click on the little button, for the reviews...


	8. New arrivals

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_Enjoy the reading folks, new Autobots arrived to Earth!_

* * *

**New arrivals.**

Jazz comes to the base and see that the sergeant Lennox, Glenn, Maggie Madsen, Epps and Figueiroa and the two teenagers, who are in a lively conversation, then all the humans saw Jazz arrives, but Bumblebee look at him, his expression are printed on the face of the 1st Lieutenant, and asked him what had happened but received no reply, but he says:  
"This has to be said to our leader Optimus Prime!" Saying this things going back again in the direction of the main room where is the leader, who is in front of the screen to see what is happening everywhere, so feel Jazz enter on the room , Without turning his head ,question:  
"What led you to leave your post Jazz?" The mech informed him visibly worried:  
"Head, I need to tell you something… some details about the attack from Barricade to Joana de Vasconcelos, I am concerned about this human female and the two teenagers who are with us!!!" Optimus turns around saying, he had to heard what Jazz have to say, these informations are very important:  
"I'm all ears, Jazz!" While Jazz spoke; at the entrance of the base, Bumblebee turns around for Ratchet:  
"But what gave to him Ratch?" The other also, did not know anything, but Jazz atitudes is very strange:  
"You know Bee, I've no idea!" Ironhide only guesses:  
"I think he needs is some action, only that!" Maggie isn't sure and replies try to figure out what happened outside:  
"There is something that worries me my friends, and it is very serious in my opinion!" And Ironhide question, try to know everything too:  
"How do you know that?" Maggie look to the black mech and tells him:  
"Don't tell me that you do not realize, is noted in the face!" Mikaela tells, turn on to Maggie and informes her about the lusa girl, and what Jazz was doing:  
"He was with Joana de Vasconcelos, you know?" Ratchet advances, try to informs Maggie:  
"He is her guardian, and he passes the time watch it!" Mikaela means:  
"He must have activated his hologram, and then was talking to her without raising suspicions!" Ratchet finish with a smile on his lip components:  
"I agree!" Sam just made a gess about that:  
"And certainly that was trying to find out why this attack by Barricade!" Ironhide tells to the boy who is listen Ironhide:  
"Definitely Sam Witwicky!" Everyone still in the conversation, trying to guess what jazz is talking with Optimus, however in the room:

"You are sure about that jazz?" He confirmed:  
"Yes, does not believe in the history that the human government of this country had, she think she's feel unprotected because not know what to dealling with!" Optimus is thoughtful:  
"Um ... that is really intriguing!" Jazz continues, expressing their fears:  
"I fear that it makes to be captured by Barricade, again!" Optimus nod, but have to give reason to Jazz who is still very concern with the girl:  
" She's exposed to a great danger, when decided hang out with Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky! Jazz continues to monitoring her, try do your best, if you see a strange movement report at once! "Jazz answered:  
"Yes sir!" But Optimus tells him:  
"We will receive new arrivals!" Jazz questioned his leader:  
"I know chief!" Optimus have to confirm their names:  
"The twins, Prowler, Perceptor and Hound!" Jazz smiles:  
"It will be nice to have back some of our comrades!" Optimus says very worried:  
"Certainly, yes, remain vigilant because there is new Decepticons in the area, Skywarp and Thundercracker!" Then listen for an answer:  
"Yes sir, we will be vigilant!" Optimus waiver Jazz:  
"You can go!" Jazz leaves the room, going to with the others. When he's very close to Sam, a smell of meat was captured by Glenn who has a very sensitive nose:  
"Hmm ... that smell of meat! Hey sergeant Lennox does not have food there? "Lennox answered:  
"I have nothing!" Glenn is discouraged:  
"I thought you had something to nibble Sergeant!" Then he recalls Jazz' which transform and Sam noticed a bag that is within the Jazz, cut it, open and answered:  
"It's bread with a weird meat, and smells great!" The Autobot answered:

"It was Joana who offered me; I think her mother called it" a sandwich of sausage "was what I heard!" Mikaela liked the smell:  
"It smells good and has very good thing if it is as good as the cod pastries that I ate at her house!" Jazz suggests:  
"I don't consume human food, why don't you eat? By what I heard from you, must have a very good taste! "Mikaela grabs the sandwich and takes a little piece, and loved, then give a little to everyone that in order to prove:  
"Well this is beautiful!" Glenn only question:  
"What is this food so good?" Of course, Mikaela answered snorting:  
"It's just a question to ask my colleague Joana, and she can tell you!" He is anxious to know Joana:  
"Fine!" Any comment on that dish, when Optimus arrives telling them:  
"I received a notice!" All mechs responded in unison:  
"Who?" He answered:  
"From Perceptor, is almost upon us, is estimated to reach land in about two earth hours!" Jazz only question:  
"At least not to know where is the place of landing of all of them ?" Optimus informs:  
"Well around here… about 100km!" Jazz answered:  
"You can not say that it is near!" And the leader orders:  
"So, transform and roll out!" All respond in unison:  
"Yes sir!" Sam and Mikaela enter on Bumblebee, but Lennox preferred to stay at the base as well as Maggie Madsen, who has a lot of work to do, and Ratchet.

An hour and half went on and that meanwhile the Autobots had already landed were among his friends, Perceptor when saw a couple of teenagers and had to kill their curiosity, is so fascinated with them that only exclaims:  
"They are a really interesting kind, I have to interact with them and need to learn their culture!" Mikaela gets a little embarrassed:  
"Well ... I guess ... thank you!" Then came the two twins and Prowl and Hound, on the way to the base they start scanning a vehicle to disguise, Prowl a police car and it is a Charger, Sideswipe a red Lamborgini and Sunstreacker a yellow Lamborgini, Hound a military vehicle and Perceptor a telescope, when the Autobot leader realize:  
"Well ... I see you have chosen your new disguises!" The red lamborgini answered:  
"You bet boss!" On the other hand the yellow lamborgini answered:  
"I just hope that nothing ruining my beautiful painting and myself!" Mikaela and heard comments to Sam:  
"This yellow lamborgini is very narcissistic!" Sam agrees:  
"You bet Mikaela!" Bumblebee only informs:  
"We also are the masters of preaching pranks, so have very careful not to be caught by them!" Sam starts to laugh:  
"Thanks for telling Bee!" Everyone came to the base where they were presented to other people and were also made aware of the whole situation, and then Hound tells to the leader:  
"Optimus these two Decepticons are not the only ones to go in here! According to rumours also came here Soundwave and Shockwave, the two most feared Decepticons, after Megatron! "Optimus is very concerned about what they hear from Hound:  
"So humans are in danger, with those two in loose! If these two try to resurrect Megatron ... I don 't know what to think Hound! " Hound answered:

"As I told the Decepticons that were disabled are in this… Laurentina pit, the deepest place on this planet!? "Optimus notes actually is very concerned about what had just heard:  
"Um ... I do not know if that hold those all Decepticons! You know Hound, Starscream is in charge since Megatron was destroyed! "The other is much admired:  
"They are loyal to Megatron, Starscream who did not have any strength to hold the remaining Decepticons!" Optimus replies to him:  
"He can be very powerful Hound and like you said he didn't have capacity or the strength needed to be a leader, is too impertinent and proud and very passionate!" Hound is visibly pleased:  
"I agree!" Then came Maggie:  
"Mr. Prime here is the data you asked me! "Optimus looks at the Australian and is very pleased:  
"Fine, thank you Miss. Madsen! "She gives a small laugh:  
"It's a pleasure!" She turns up for Hound:  
"Optimus told me that deals with holograms ..." He confirmed:  
"It's my specialty!" She suggests:  
"If you want know better the human being or if were between with us i suggest that you use a hologram as the others who are here!" He answered:  
"I will Follow your advice, but I need your help Miss. Madsen! "She rubbing their hands with glee:  
"I will be happy Hound!" The newly arrived barely know they would face earlier than expected, but by then they will learn many things with people who have just known, and Jazz who is an expert in the field.

* * *

Look out with the Lambo twins...they arrive, run...run for your lives!!!

If you like click on the little button for the reviews!!!


	9. Secrets discovered and explanations

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

_I have to thank you for faving the others chapters, so enjoy this too, my friends!!!_

_Have a nice reading, folks!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Secrets discovered and explanations.**

At the arrival, Joana resolves camping, preparing all the necessary material and a lot of food and water, when her mother sees the whole apparatus, started made the usual questions:  
"Well I guess you going camping for a long time!" Her daughter was laughing, but Grace watch all the material, what is missing or not:  
"You have supplies, sufficient water and coat, and your mobile phone or walkie-talkies?" Joana reassures to her mother, she's worried for nothing:  
"Please be quiet, I have everything in order, and one thing the walkie-talkies or the phone will not serve anything, Mom!" But Graça is concerned, about her camping alone:  
"I do not like anything you go to camping alone, and if something happens to you? You must have the notion that here is not our country! "Joana reassures to the mother:  
"Mom have fait, I assure you, nothing will happen to me!" She sigh, worried:  
"I know daughter ... but I fear , just that! "Joana embraces her mother, tranquilize her:  
"Of course ... thanks Mom!" Joana left going directly to the bus station, to go to the place chosen for camping, until it becomes quite close to the city, but some red eyes followed her to the far, and with all attention, and waits the moment to attack and started listen Joana to Trout a song in a language that is completely unknown to him. Some time after she will going gets the tickets , and then waits for the bus, which does not take long time and is already on the way, but always followed by Barricade. Jazz on the other hand out to watches it but note that it is not at home, then he active his hologram and goes to her house, knocking at the door and her mother received it:  
"Morning Jazz, which brings around here?" He asks visibly worried:  
"Your daughter... Do not know where she is? " Her mother sees it's expression, it seems that is visibly worried but do not know why but tells him:

"Jazz she was camping nearby, and I do not know where, but I know she was in a forest near here! "Jazz thanked her politely:  
"Thank you Ms. De Vasconcelos!" Saying that he left Graça, going towards the place that Graça had described, after all he knows the area, with detailed maps in their databases. Unaware of the danger imminent, Joana continues to travel relaxed, arriving shortly after, the bus stop is near the green zone. After a walk of an hour she is a perfect place, is near the water and there is a large clearing, enough to fit Several tents and beyond, then assembles the camp and finally relax.  
Nightfall and she is preparing to sleep when it captures something out, see what was and was horrified when seeing is, Barricade moves on it saying:  
"This time worm, I will continue what I started and this time there will be no one to save you!" She shouted to him in panic try to escape:  
"Get away from me creature of the devil! Leave me alone! "Barricade answered to her smirking:  
"I don't think so human, you are mine, this time I don't let you!" He grabs in Joana which was paralyzed with fear, but a voice spoke behind Barricade:  
"I think you better drop the girl, Barricade!" The Decepticon , turn around, and saw who it is and hissed:  
"I don't think so Jazz!" Then the Autobot do a manoeuvre and Joana falls on the floor, and it just talks to Joana:

"Stay behind me, then when I say, evacuate to a safe place!" She is visibly bewildered but nod:  
"Y ... Yes ... I will do it!" The fight begins and soon after she sneaks out when Jazz did that sign, and was hiding near there in a safe location, and from there to see jazz do a great thrashing on Barricade, at the end when the danger passed, she get out there a little upset, does not believe that had just see… two giant robots and thinks:  
"Xi ... that weekend…promises… wow ! Like I say, this things happens always to me, what a luck! "Then she hears a voice behind her:  
"How do you feel human?" She turns up seeing the true form of jazz:  
"I think I am ... well ... I guess!" She is obviously confused with the past events as well as the presence of the Autobot, she does not believe that it's living an experience out of the ordinary, and beats herself to see if are not dreaming , Is not, but it is looking at the mech, examine it closely watching each piece of it, the features and the rest of the body, but what draws attention is that his visor who are intense blue, and sees something familiar, then heard saying:  
"You had much luck Miss. de Vasconcelos! "She is rapt when hears the stranger is to say her name and interrogates it:  
"But ... but as you know my name? And what is your name? "But then something happens, she begins to recognize the voice of the mech asking amazed:  
"Jazz, is you?!" He smiles:

"Oh yes, myself! "She shot him almost stunned:  
"This is your real form isn't?" He answered:  
"Yes, Joana, you saw that hologram serve to mix with your … all the humans and to not scare all of you, and I do that to protect you!" She is mope and dismayed at the same time, she had met the man of her dreams but it actually is a being from another planet:  
"What are you?" He answered:  
"We are Autonomous Robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, if you prefer Autobots!" She is amazed:  
"Unbelievable!" He notes that the Lusa girl relax, she's very close and have to touch it, then Jazz is amazed with the girl:  
"You don 't afraid?" She answered fix their black hair, put a simple hank of hair behind her ear:  
"Why would have? You saved my life twice Jazz, but I am a little upset with all this! "He quiet her:  
"It is normal that you stay like this, lil'l girl!" Joana look at the mech, who is smiling, she wondered how could smile in a situation like this, she can't believe who is talk to a giant robot and express that to him:  
"Wow! I can not believe what I am talking to a robot alive, coming from another planet, after all I was right! "He agrees with her:  
"Yes it is true!" She just assures him, after all she isn't a person who tell a secret:  
"I assure you; I know to keep secrets from your presence!" Jazz try to inform her about their friends:  
"One thing, your colleagues Sam and Mikaela know of our existence, and the government of this country!" She says:  
"Um ... a question!" He looks at it:

"Yes, Joana?" She moves:  
"Not that red-eye crude, there are more beings like you?" Jazz answered:  
"There is, yes!" She is awe:  
"Unbelievable!" Jazz explains everything about the transformers and its war, a very old war who have several millilons years old of existence:  
"There are two factions, the Autobots who fight for peace and safeguard the human and there are Decepticons who want to conquer and destroy everything in its path, do not want to know they just want your destruction!" She looks him in the eye without fear:  
"And you belong to whom?" He smiles:  
"I am the good guy, girly, and was intended to be your guardian!" She is amazed at the just to hear:  
"Woha ... Woha waiting there a little ... my guardian?! Who is ... "He answered try to assure it:  
"It was my leader Optimus Prime, you are in danger!" She is a little thrilled with the revelations of Jazz:  
"Woha ... Woha ... this is incredible ... a simple Lusa girl, and I have a guardian? I don't believe what is happening to me! "Jazz speaks looking at her who is so tense because of this revalations:  
"Joana ..." Joana, raise her hand and cut his sentence:  
"I need, to be a little lonely, I have to think a little, I think I have to swallow this big frog!" Jazz was surprised, with her words:  
"Swallow frog?" She try to explains to Jazz the meanig of that word:  
"It's just an expression!" He is looking at that brunette girl and that is very beautiful for a human, but is informed with what Joana spoken:  
"I see!" She goes out there going to observe the stars and put their ideas in order, think about what had just happen to her and says to herself:  
"Well ... this is amazing, who would I talk to aliens robots, I think this will be an incredible and unforgettable adventure!" So begins to sing a songof Mariza, and increased the tone of voice, is singing "Ó Gente De Minha Terra" Then heard behind her:

" It's very beautiful! "She thanked:  
"Thank you Jazz!" He asks:  
"That's Fado?" She answered with pride:  
"It's typical from my country!" He is amazed:  
"It's beautiful, as you call that subject?" She responds giggling:  
"Ó Gente De Minha Terra" Is from a Fado singer called Mariza, who is from my country! "Jazz just says:  
"I need to do a search on the songs of your country!" She smiles:

"Take your time, should enjoy the same music!" He with his cheerful air responds:  
"I love music!" She is satisfied, because Jazz loved their song, and then she said a thing:  
"Wow ... you know with all this confusion, I made on an eight and a close by that ... and my tent was not destroyed!" Jazz suggests:  
"Well I'll take it to my base so that Ratchet… to examine you, if you are well!" She says:  
"Yes!well i have to dispels the camp!" Thirty minutes later everything is already in the Jazz's trunk , and enter it in the driver's seat appeared the hologram of jazz, she smiles:  
"Neat, you are full of surprises!" He answered her with a playful air:  
"Indeed Joana de Vasconcelos!" And both left that place, going into the Autobot base which is based in the former sector 7, the Hoover dam.  
They are already well ahead of the base, but Joana asleep, as was very tired and had gone through a traumatic experience and without realizing it she is already at the base, Jazz go to the Medbay where is Ratchet, and when he entered asked to him a favor:  
"Doc is a human here, you can do a scan?" The Autobot doctor saw who it is and answered to Jazz:  
"Of course I will do this, after all she is my patient!" So Ratchet did a scan, in repairing their heart beat, which is very fast, and thinks:  
"Hmm ... she's nervous, and passed through a trauma, a stressing one, Barricade is a son of a glitch, bastard!" As he are doing the scan would look that is in great shape, the body is well formed, and muscled, then saw an old scar near her right thigh, and one that extends from the right shoulder to left buttock, and see who has a tattoo along the leg, is her name in Latin. The scan ends and tells his friend:  
"She is well Jazz, is only a little nervous! Don't worry! "Jazz is relieved:  
"Great, thanks Doc" Hatchet "!" The Autobot doctor is angry, he don't like that nickname, and star yelling at him:  
"Do not call me that, if you don't want to see your voice module muted or i throw to you a wrench at your head!" Jazz is looking at him a little uneasy:  
"Excuse, dude!" Ratchet advises:  
"We have to leave her alone, she need some rest!" They went away, leaving Joana alone, going treat their tasks, however Optimus Prime appear next to Jazz:  
"So Jazz as she is?" He answered a bit relieved:  
"A bit shaken, but it is good, is currently resting!" They were walking up to the meeting room and Optimus continues:

"Great, when she wakes up, brings her to our meeting room!" Jazz understand well the orders:  
"Yes sir!" Optimus smile:  
"Thanks to Primus you have been there in time!" Jazz replies:  
"I had to go back to her, besides she's my protected!" Optimus is more serious:  
"But if it isn't, you would protect her, right?" He nod:  
"Yes i would!" The two teenagers appeared, followed by Bumblebee and Ironhide and of course Hound:  
"Optimus, Hi!" He rewards compliance:  
"Greetings, younglings!" Then Sam says to the Autobot leader:  
"Bumblebee told us that our colleague is here!" Optimus confirms:  
"Yes we have her!" And Sam asks with curiosity about Joana:  
"And how is she?" He look to the human boy with tender optics, and try to explain to him Joana's status:  
"She's resting, went through a traumatic experience!" Mikaela question:  
" What do you mean with through a traumatic experience?" He answered with a very serious air:  
"Barricade appeared trying to kill her for the second time!" Sam is furious, why Barricade had to try hurt Joana if she didn't nothing to him, and he hissed:  
"That guy has not learned that it isn't chasing women?" Jazz agrees with the boy:  
"It seems not, but I gave him a lesson, Sam!" He breathes in relief:  
"Good!" In the Ratchet's Medbay, Joana sleeps, a light sleep, but was slowly awakening, the Autobot doctor felt it and will have to be with it:  
"I see that you awakened!" She looks at the mech:  
"Yes ... you, you are?" Ratchet presents itself:  
"Excuse me my rude, I'm Ratchet, Medical officer of the Autobots!" It is almost speechless:  
"So that was you ..." He cut it the phrase:  
"... It was me Miss. De Vasconcelos! "She continues to look at it and admired its dimensions:

"Wow ... incredible ... but thank you!" He asks her:  
"You're more calm, after what happened?" She smiles try to assure him that's its ok, besides she's still a bit shaken of this attack:  
"I'm still recovering of this big mess, but it's nothing that can deal!" Ratchet begins to express the concern of his partner, Jazz:  
"Jazz was very concerned with it, and asked me to do a scan to you!" It is surprising to hear that but thanks:  
"I appreciate his concern Ratchet!" He is curious for a few things:  
"I made you a scan and found very unusual things in your body!" She is amazed, why he did it to her without did notice, she have to know how:  
"How so?" He hasten to explain:  
"Well I found 2 big scars and a tattoo!" She is astonished at what Ratchet discovered, after all she lives with those brands for a long time, but the doctor Autobot is a novelty, then explains it:  
"The tattoo is my name in Latin, and the two scars you saw was due to two major accidents which had, since there are some years, I was very small when happened!" When he heard what makes him a good point:  
"I see, but beyond that you are in good health!" She is satisfied:  
"Thank you Dr. Ratchet! I work hard and i do lot's of gimnastic!" He tells it other thing related to Optimus:  
"It is well that awakens, go to the meeting room! Everybody is waiting for us! "She answered anxious:  
"So come on, I do not expect anyone!" He replies with a big smile:  
"Certainly Miss. De Vasconcelos! "Shortly after, both are already there, so she went to Jazz's shoulder, who asks:  
"How are you feeling?" She answered:  
"Rest, thank you for worrying, Jazz!" The dialogue was interrupted by the Autobot leader who looks at it with their intense blue eyes, and she heard a baritone voice full of authority but at the same time tender and warm who, that the chill:  
"I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, I will be glad to meet you Miss. De Vasconcelos! "She breathes fund, and made her presentation, unhesitatingly, typical of Lusos:  
"I am Joana De Vasconcelos, and I am happy to meet you Mr. Prime!" He puts his hand in front of it, and she leaves the shoulder of Jazz going to resort to this, and sit up and listen :  
"I will submit the remaining Autobots; This Ironhide , my expert in weapons, Bumblebee, scout, Perceptor scientist and inventor, Hound my expert on holograms, Prowler is strategist, and Sideswipe and Sunstreacker twins, who are killers and Prank masters, Bumblebbee knows that very well, and already know Jazz and Ratchet! "She looks at all:

"I am glad to know all of you, I am Joana De Vasconcelos!" Then came a blond man in uniform, and presents itself:  
"I am captain William Lennox!" It rewards the gesture:  
"Nice to meet you Captain Lennox!" Sam have to excuse himself to not revealed the things about the transformers:  
"We apologize but we could not say anything!" She sigh a little disappointed for to telling her this:  
"Don't worry about that!" She begins to look at Ironhide, who did not like anything to feel observed, and resolves to make of it, working their plasma cannons saying:  
"You are you feeling lucky" Punk", do yah ?" Optimus orders:  
"Easy Ironhide!" The black mech says:  
"I just wanted to show her my cannons Sir, just that!" Joana is with shining eyes and says to Ironhide:  
"Your weapons are a piece of art, they should give a good kick!" The old fighter just very happy smirks:  
"No one ever told me such a thing!" She says:  
"But is the truth, my friend, on the other hand I have a secret, I like guns, and times to times , I would be hunting with my father and uncles!" He is amazed:  
"Really?" She smiles:  
"Oh yes, we will hunt, doves, and rabbits and from time to time we will hunt the boar!" He invites her to go to his hand and she accepted, then raised it to the level of his eyes saying:  
"You are cool, female!" Optimus looked at both:  
"Well I see that both are to understand!" She answered:  
"Let's say we have something in common, Mr. Prime if it is to understand me!" He is surprised:  
"Hmm ... I see!" Then she felt the roar of a hungry stomach and says:  
"Well ... I think…" Ratchet repairs:  
"You have to eat some human food…" She answered:  
"This is what I do!" Ironhide put her on the ground, to where she can get her backpack and takes out a sausage sandwich, of course that smell of the sandwich comes to the noses of people who are there:  
"Hmm ... what a good smell!" Listening that Joana took more sandwiches, saying:  
"Take it my friends!" And all cling on those sandwiches, watch that they appreciate the sandwiches, of course it is observed by Jazz, that inside it vibrating with her presence, is glad to have it pretty close, it is felt attracted to her, over several months monitoring and guard her... and this has its consequences, he is in love with her, his spark inside his armour vibrating every time when do the surveillance, and when the lusa girl looked at him, staining the most, getting red like a tomato, and Ratchet know, after all he could feel the hormones it in the air, but said nothing because the issue does not concern him. Then he hear the conversations of people who are ate these sandwiches:  
"You have to give us the recipe, this sausage, this is beautiful!" She smiles:

"Well captain Lennox that this sausages you are eating came from a town called "Vendas- Novas", is a province from Alentejo, and this town is part of that province, I do not know how to do sausage!" He continues:  
"Hmm ... I see, but they told me you are a great singer!" She blushed somewhat embarrassed:  
"Well ... I think ... it is up to each judge that!" He sees that embarrassed her and answered:  
"Well I think it is right!" She makes it to say some truths without afraid:  
"In addition I have to give my best, I came here to work and not to play!" He notes that it is not half-measures:  
"I agree, you know what you talking about!" She smiles at him and made a suggestion:  
"I'll make you a invitation!" All humans and mechs are curious:  
"What?" She looks at them seeing that they show some curiosity and then shot:

"We will hold a party, on the Restoration of my country on 1 of December! You are all invited without exception! " They were caught by surprise by it, and try to reply:  
"S ... seriously, Miss. De Vasconcelos? "She nod smiling:  
"Certainly, they can stay quiet, there will be all kinds of music and great food, traditional dances, you will see!" Maggie asks:  
"It is a festival of family?" Joana answered:  
"They will be many friends coming from Portuguese community, and it is celebrating a very important day for all lusos! But I wish you all come! Oh I want to bring your family, I know that the captain Lennox has a wife and daughter and I want he bring them, they are not to stay home, but I want all you to have some fun! "The military was just amazed and says:  
"You're very direct, but thank you for remembering my wife!" She look at the soldier:

"I have the pleasure, and one thing i only hope that those Decepticons not appear there!" Ironhide only to reassure:  
"Stay calm girl, they will not appear, if they well... here the" Uncle Hide "gives them a great lesson !" When They hear Joana begins to laugh, because she find Ironhide very funny a way of speaking, he didn't knowing whether it was right or wrong, and asks to the Autobot doctor:  
"Doc What it is? "Ratchet replied:  
"Well it seems okay, it's a laugh!" Ironhide question again just to make sure:  
"You sure?" The other answers:  
"Absolute partner!" Joana looks at the mech apologizing to:  
"Excuse me, but I can not wait Till and started to laugh, I thought thanks to your way of talking, you make me remember my grandfather!" Ironhide is looking at it:  
"All right little human!" She looks at the leader Autobot and smiles at him:  
"Well it seems I have to spend here the rest of the weekend!" He answered:  
"In fact Miss. De Vasconcelos, is for your safety! "It is conformed but thanks:  
"Thank you Mr Prime, this will be the beginning of a great friendship and one thing when I did the invitation that includes you!" He answered a short and simple answer:

"Thanks!" She jumps with full of foy:  
"Nothing would make me happier!" Jazz began to make radical moves:  
"It will be so cool, man!" Sunstreacker talking with a roguish smile:  
"I will give my best, what do you think Sideswipe?" He rub their hands in glee:  
"I agree with you bro, will be memorable!" Joana makes to give a intimidating look to the two Lamborginis telling them:  
"Dare to preach pranks on that party, that I take care of you personally! I may be small but I know how to preach pranks it will be a unforgettable experience ! This festival is very important for my family and the Portuguese community understood boys? "They saw that she is serious about this, and made silence, but anwers with fear:  
"Miss... of ... ... of De Vasconcelos! "She answered:  
"Well, I see that we start to understand!" Ironhide says to anyone listening:  
"I think the Lambos Twins will have someone his height, they are afraid!" Joana gave it to think in new this friends, being grateful to God for having stay with the right faction, it would be protected by all, including Jazz... and smiling very happy to have good friends who know how to help. In the shadows someone is watching but not with good intentions, but that would switch soon.

* * *

Finelly Joana met the true Jazz and the Autobots and invited them for a important festival, wow!

This is a big chapter, i hope you like it! Click on the little button for the reviews!!!


	10. Compassion

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Compassion.**

It makes a month since Joana meets the Autobots and is already familiar with them, but their normal routine continues, in addition to the preparations for the party that would be in December, at school:  
"Miss. De Vasconcelos you are an exemplary student, has had good results! "She is very pleased to hear that, she works to have a good future, she said to Lennox a month before she wasn't there to play but to work, and there their efforts were rewarded, but she wouldn't neglect their studies:  
"Thank you Mr. Director!"  
"Continue your good work! You can return to your activities! "She came out of his office, going in the direction of their classroom, then it has to face with Trent:  
"... Well, well well... the new friend of that guy... Sam Witwicky !" She hissed to him:  
"What do you want fool! Piss me again, you didn't noticed the damages you made to me already? "He puts his hands in front saying:  
"Xi ... I just want to talk to you Joana!" She says to him very bored:  
"Hon but I don't want nothing with you, if you understands me!" She just heard:  
"For those who barely spoke English to ... you learn to be a major bitch!" She is tired of guys like him endure and resolves to spill a little of her poison, he will learn to not play with the lusos, which are hard-ass; also noticed he is too immature for his age and that is accompanied by people who only want to be popular at his expense, but she has guts and speak with some anger:  
"Oh, seriously, have pity idiot, why you don't let me in peace and quiet ? I have to do more than endure morons like you, grows and appears! "He is very surprised but attempts to give back to the situation:  
"Yes it ... You always hang out with those two losers!" She sees that he is desperate, and noticed in their response but it does not expect:  
"You know, they were the only ones that gave me a hand in this school, something that you "" didn't, instead preferred to crush me down further, I needed help not to be lowered, I wasn't even here there two weeks, for the love of God! Even though my brothers were not associated to you, if they did, they thrown up with disgusting, I don't know how why these colleagues have teamed with you! You're a dork that displays at the expense of others! "He notes that has no chance with her:  
"You do not forgive!" It ends:

"When you grow up enough so that, you can come to me, but until then you do not dare to appear in front of me, but if you do... well i kick your rear!" Saying that left Trent speechless. That day ends and she go home on foot, but it resolves to make a detour to get something for her dinner, while walking something draws their attention and see what it was, then when she arrive and see what is, being a bit shaken, it is Barricade that is damaged, but she approaching a little perturbed:  
"Who ... who did this? She heard in response:  
"I will crush you!" But it fills up the courage saying:  
"Stop it, I'm tired of that speech! You got something to tell me? "He continues with that:  
"Has to die at my hands!" She sighs high but question again:  
"Stop it, man! Who did this? "She hears a name:  
"Starscream!" When Joana heard that name, she get mad, because of their actions, why Starscream did that, so she solves to help him :  
"He did what?!? That... moron? Jeez such a coward! I'll give you a little help! "She communicates to the Autobots base, and they received the notice, Ironhide warning:  
"Miss De Vasconcelos is having problems, Optimus!" He only says to Ironhide:  
"We will help her immediately!" Jazz is very concerned:  
"Trouble how?" He hears:  
"Barricade, she asked to bring Ratchet!" Jazz is furious:  
"If that Decepticon do something to her, I personally dismantling it!" Optimus advises:  
"In time Jazz!" Jazz was quieting, but is thinking about his Joana, he is fall in love with her, but don't know how he will say that, but Perceptor invent a device that serves the purposes for it, this device allows the transformers shrunk and would serve well for jazz. Joana is in the alley next to Barricade giving him a hand:  
"Hang in there Decepticon, help is on the way!" Barricade question:  
"Why are you doing this for me, knowing that i can crush you?" She looks in his eyes:  
"Well I think you deserve not be left as well it isn't fair and you deserve a second chance, that's why!" He is thoughtful, the response was appropriate for him:

"Uh ..." She remembered months earlier what happened, but didn't want to know what may happen in the future, but has a chance to try to make a difference, try to led this Decepticon to her side, but also grateful for other things:  
"I am what I am, I know you that trying to kill me, I felt it in the skin but if you had attack me Decepticon, i not know the true form of Jazz and neither knew the Autobots, is things of fate! I was very lucky! "He was caught by surprise by Joana:  
"How lucky you ...?" She smiles:  
"Well ... yes ... to not have died!" The Decepticon is surprised with the Joana answer, but she ask:  
"Why you stay like this?" He answered:  
"Your answer!" She is embarrassed:  
"Um ... I think yes, I wasn't enough for you? Now I just want you to stay quiet "after 1am the Autobots are with Joana, and Ratchet question:  
"Miss De Vasconcelos where is he?" She points to the location:  
"There Ratch, you can examine it, I think is losing many fluids!" Right behind Ratchet is Ironhide who have activate the guns and pointing them to Barricade, when Joana see what she scold:  
"But what do you think you are doing 'Hide'?" He is justified:  
"He is the enemy, don't hesitate to crush you!" She looks at him with eyes of tenderness:  
"Ironhide I do not care about that! It is cowardly killing someone who is so helpless! If you were injured certainly want to be rescued and not pointed a gun to you, as you do with it!" Ironhide responds with a snarl:  
"Humphf ... you don't know, as soon he had a opportunity he will not hesitate to crush you!" Joana look at this old soldier, andtell him:  
"We shall see Ironhide, i have a feeling he will help us in the near future!" Jazz will have go with her, makes her a scan and says relieved:  
"You okay, i feared losing you!" Joana is admired:  
"Because you say that jazz?" He is in gape:  
"Well ... I ... you are my friend, it is natural to try to know about your state!" She is speachless but thanked him with a smirk:  
"Well ... thank you!" Barricade noticed in those two and only tells to Ratchet:  
"Autobot I know there is something between those two!" The Autobot doctor is admired with the Barricade's statement and only hissed to him:  
"You are incredible Decepticon to say a thing like that! Rest now because we have to go to the base to be repaired you! "Barricade answered:  
"OK ... Autobot!" The train goes to the base, Barricade was placed on the Optimus's Trailler. When arrived Barricade was direct to the Ratchet's medbay, to be repaired, but Joana is with Jazz, who are talk and observe the stars and it only tells her a little astonished:  
"I never met a human like you Joana." She was caught by surprise:  
"Why?" Jazz explains:  
" You help a Decepticon, help a guy who try to arm you !" She turns up for it with her arms crossed on her chest:  
"You know I am like that, you don't know me!" Then Jazz becomes a finger in Joana's face and stroke her hair saying:  
"... You know you are a beautiful human, not only outside but inside!" When she hears what blush getting red like a tomato and Jazz noted:  
"What happened to you, all of a sudden your temperature rose, are you sick?" She put their hands in the face, embarrassed saying:

"Oops ... this is nothing ... well I need to go Jazz , because I have a driving examination and I want to be ... fresh!" And he just said to her:  
"Okay ... I take you home!" The two were in the direction of the Joana's house , and after some time there were already, after her farewell of it. On the other hand Jazz returned to base, to watch Barricade. The Decepticon, noticed Jazz is guard him, and only snarled to jazz:  
"Where is the human girl?" Jazz look at him, and answered him sharply:  
"What you have to do with it, miserable? You're not only offline because she prevented us, and I give you a warning, don't want you near her! "Barricade boo Jazz:  
"She is a very courageous fleshy Autobot, but I will tell you something, you like her, and she likes you!" When the Autobot hear those words it is in a state of shock:  
"What? How do you know that? "Barricade smirks:  
"By the way you talk to her, and be as protective, and she releases pheromones when are with you every time, I smelled that!" Jazz threatened him:  
"If you pursue her I will deal with you personally, nor Ratchet can save you, understood?" Barricade defeated answered:  
"Whatever ... Autobot!" And Jazz departs from it, and starts to think about the proximity it has with Jane as well as the feelings that feeds it:  
_"Barricade is right ... I'm in love with the female human, and be her guardian ... never thought about getting involved with it! Could she be as passionate Barricade say? I could feel her soft skin when I touched on her face, and had a smell so sweet and nice!  
How do I tell her what to feel, which I will offer ... I love her for Primus!  
I have never known a human who has the ability to help the enemy, and as they say it is a very unselfish, never thought she had the courage to save Barricade after what he did! Now I wonder how, Starscream humiliate Barricade on that form, so mechivious, how he was capable of injuring one of them, that I would like to know! But if the two touch in Joana, I reduce them to scrap metal! "_If jazz could stain, certainly would like a red tomato, then decides for his plan in motion, but have to talk to her about his feelings.

* * *

Sometimes we have to help who want to hurt us badly, like Joana did to Barricade... and Jazz is fall in love with her, how Jazz do to declares to her?

You have to see it in the next chapter.

If you like click on the little button for the... Reviews!!!


	11. A revelation

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

_I thanked for some Beta readers to faving some of these chapters, thanks guys! _

_Because of that I have more desire to continue forward, and to write more!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A revelation.**

Barricade is already better and there is no reason to stay stuck there, then they release it and Barricade go to his life, but there was a change in the Decepticon and that is for the better. Meanwhile Optimus and Lennox are talking about something that is very worrying, the changes in Barricade:  
"It was sensible free Barricade Optimus?" The Autobot leader responds sighing, after all he's worried too:  
"I had to do it, you know I could not hold him here forever, he did nothing wrong, after all Joana was found him injured!" Lennox agrees but gives his opinion:  
"I Optimus, but I think you should watch him, i fear he do something, i don't know Optimus!" Optimus says something that leaves Lennox admired with him:  
"You know Captain, I noticed something strange in Barricade, when he left the base he was... different!" Of course, much admired Lennox question in awe:  
"You think so?" Optimus look at Lennox, noded his head:  
"Yes, I think that female did you something!" Now Lennox is crazy because of that assumption:

"You think the Hispanic girl had something to be with that? As it did, it would like to know! "Optimus look at the soldier saying:  
"Me too my friend ... me too!" Lennox made a statement:  
"You know Optimus I think that was the way it did change!" Optimus answered:  
"I agree Captain! But now we let the matter of Barricade; there are more urgent things to deal with! "And Optimus begins to tell him something that is disturbing:  
"Our satellites are to detect some strange movements!" Lennox interrupts:  
"Your satellites?" He is not surprised that the Autobots had launched a satellite, or knew what was the reason for such action, but does not know that the government had authorized such a thing, but he thinks it is for good of all inhabitants of the planet, he does not want to be slave of the Decepticons, then listen:  
"Yes, Starscream has been up to something ... and we found several signs that are not friendly!" Will ponders:  
"Um ... maybe Decepticons?" Optimus is positive:  
"Yes we must be prepared for them Captain Lennox!" He answered:  
"Yes and I will give them a beating!" Optimus advises:  
"For safety of your family, you will stay here at the base, as well as Sam and Mikaela!" Lennox warns:  
"We have to notify the Secretary of Defense John Keller, Optimus prime, so he will be able to decide what to do and to warn our government!" When the Autobot leader has agreed to immediately hear what actually is the future of the Earth that is in game.  
Some days are gone and Joana have a driving license and is very pleased, and not to miss anything her father bought her a second hand car for her practice until buy a new car, and in fact is trying not to commit one mistake, soon she's cappable drive alone and with security, then tells her mother:  
"Mom I will leave, and i take the car!" Very concerned Graça question:  
"Where you going to stay?" Joana answered looking at to her mother:  
"I visit the Captain Will Lennox, has a charming baby girl!" Her mother advises:  
"Be careful daughter!" And Joana warns her mother:  
"I will stay a few days with them, I have a bag ready in the trunk of the car, and if anything happens I call you!"

"You are my daughter and makes good trip!" She comes out there will go towards to the Autobot base, a few hours after she is already among them, Optimus sees that something has changed in Joana:  
"What Mr. Prime?" He is aware of her appearence, but answered to her:  
"It's different Miss. De Vasconcelos! "Joana is much admired, but she touches her hair:  
"Well that's because my hair cut, and as you noticed i have the license!" The Autobot leader is very pleased:  
"Great young lady, must have been difficult?" She answered:  
"If you talk about the language barrier was a little difficult ... ... but the rest was easy, I learn quickly, has to be if I want to be succeed in this country! Now I am going to my quarters!" And shortly after called to her mother, relax her, saying that the travel went well, then hung up the phone and asks Optimus:  
"Erm ... Sir where is Jazz?" He answered:  
"He is in the monitoring room!" She asked:  
"I can go to visit him?" Optimus look for the lusa girl making him sign:  
"You can go, girl, after all he is your guardian!" She left to run away to go to with Jazz; but thanked Optimus. Joana finelly arrives to the door of the monitoring room and knock it, shortly after the door is open by Jazz who as very happy to see her again:  
"Hello my sweet how are you today?" She answered:  
"Well ... I guess!" Jazz looks at Joana noticing it is different, but questioned why, and then find out whether it is and looks more closely:  
"You look different!" She is glad that he noticed the changes; she cut her hair and had him arrested in a simple ponytail, but she also had put some red in her hair extensions then listen again:  
"You are so beautiful, so you ..." He did not finish the sentence; when looked at Joana noticed that she blushed, and because of that Jazz was speechless, then he addresses reveal what it feels, and it his mind says :  
"It's now or never!" So took some courage:  
"I want to tell you a thing Joana!" She is surprised by this action but question:  
"What is it?" Then he resolves to say:  
"Don',t want to go see the stars with me?" She looks at him and is very happy, because someone so close to, never invited her to go see the stars, not even his ex-boyfriend who had been in Leiria, then accepted the invitation:  
"Jazz I am happy to go see the stars with you!" And back say to Jazz:  
"I have another good news for you!" He is very curious:  
"What, Joana?" She shot:  
"Well ... I have a driving license!" He grabs her congratulating full of joy:  
"Thank to Primus it went well Joana, I am glad!" She Fix her hair giggling:  
"I worked hard to have and I only regret a thing!" He is puzzled:  
"How so?" Joana sighs:

"From not be valid in Europe, if returning to Leiria, I have to replace or take it again!" He gets a little discouraged to hear Joan say those things, and try to do something, but he miss the words:  
"Hmm ... I see ... I don't know what I can do for you!" Then they heard the comlink that Optimus prime want everyone should appear in the meeting room, both leave the monitoring room going with the others, when he arrived Maggie Madsen question:  
"What is happening Mr. Prime?" The Autobot leader took the word, very conerned:  
"Our satellites, detected a huge increase of energy in this area here." Optimus pointed on a map, then continues:  
"The Secretary of Defense has been notified on this event and have been investigated on suspicion of activity hostile!" Maggie grip on her laptop and try to triangulate the signal and the coordinates that Optimus stated, in order to be done everything, tells to all who were on the room:  
"According to these data, the increase of energy is in Texas!" And they are amazed, then moments later received a transfer of the Sec of Defense:  
"_Mr. Prime, is already confirmed! "_Very concerned Optimus question:  
"Tell me what your spies found Mr. Keller!" The sec. Defense information:  
"_It is really Decepticon activity, so we have to act and now! Why not now alarmed local residents, but if we do not act quickly we have here the general panic, so you must come quickly!" _Optimus provides:  
" I assure you that the things will be resolve, Mr. Keller!" The other answers:  
_"We count on you!"_ Optimus speaks to all present:  
"Tomorrow we will go, so it will relax you all! The meeting is finished! "Everyone left there, and to alleviate the heavy environment that had Maggie question:  
"I heard you sing, right?" Joana turn on at the Australian response:  
"Yeah!" Maggie is curious:  
"We want to now what kind of music you sing?" Joana shot to her:  
"Traditional Music of my country!" Maggie asks her with curiosity:  
"You can sing a little?" Then Joana says:  
"Only if all are came to sit here!" Maggie says only:  
"Well i will call them!" Joana regrets it:  
"I don't have the music here, i left the CDs in my house!" Maggie replies:  
"This is no problem!" Maggie draws all who are present there:  
"Hey guys, came to listen Vasconcelos to sing a little!" Will is a bit in doubt:

"You sure?" Maggie shot him:  
"Oh yes!" All to sit in front of Joana, on the other hand Maggie discovered a song in her laptop, but Joana noticed that isn't indicated, and helps her to find another music, then asked that the Jazz to play but everyone asks:  
"I need silence from you, and listen well!" And all agreed, then the music starts and she begins to sing with great feeling, and an unprecedented voice and a tear trickled her face, and they don't realized that, finally all clap their hands and praised it:  
"Well ... it's incredible, not only brings sandwiches to eat , and it is a great singer!" We love! "Optimus is very impressed with the lusa girl like the Autobot doctor:  
"Um ... you have extraordinary skills, your voice module hold the effort you made!" She explains:  
"Many trials and for loveing the music, just that... and I love singing!" Ratchet look at the leader and then to Joana:  
"Uh ... it was excellent!" She warns:  
"Well I have to take a bit of fresh air, because I need a pause, lately I have been very tired!" Ratchet replied only:  
"Come on then!"  
"Thank you!" Joana leaves away and will observe the stars. She feels much the lack of their homeland, recalling it with nostalgia, but thinks emigrate was the best thing she had done. While it appears Jazz:  
"Alone Miss. De Vasconcelos? "She answered:  
"I needed to be alone, wanted to put my ideas in place, and to observe the stars!" He noticed in the face of it shows concern:  
"Something worry you Joana?" She answered:  
"Nothing, only feel the lack of my land, which is very quiet!" Jazz is admired:

"Quiet?" She nod:  
"Yes ... it is very calm down, you know there are not many bad things here and there, never had terrorist attacks! We are very quiet and never get forbitten who enters in our country! "Jazz is very concerned:  
"Um ... I think!" Joana resolves to talk about something else:  
"Changing the subject Jazz! Particularly to watch that this very starry sky!" He resolves forward with his plan:  
"Um ... you know, you are very pretty on the light of the stars!" Joana 's heart starts to beat faster, and the Jazz continues until it reaches the point:  
"I ..." Joana looks at him, questioned:  
"What is Jazz?" He sees it is to lose courage, but decides go forward:  
"Well I think I have courage to tell you, you will not know to react to what I tell you!" She encourages him to:  
"Tell me, maybe you may have luck, you never know!" Then he steps:  
"I... love you Joana!" She admired question:  
"But in what sense?" He finally says:  
"I love you!" It is stunt therefore also like him, but never thought that was matched by Jazz, then says:  
"This is incredible, I never thought that our feelings were matched!" He is caught by surprise:  
"Really?" She beckons the head:  
"Yes, I have every certainty, but never had the courage to to say, even though you were the first to take this step!" Saying that they are to look in the eyes, and this gave him a kiss on the cheek, but Jazz grab her and touch her lips with it and just said to him:  
"For the next will be better!" And she replied:  
"So I hope so Jazz!" And she is sitting in his lap to watch the stars, shortly after she put her head in the chest and spoke of this in the future.

* * *

Will Lennox didn't know Joana is portuguese so call her Hispanic Girl!

Jazz finelly have the courage to tell the truth to Joana, he love her so much!

If you like, click on the little button!!! Review please...


	12. A precious help

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

_On this story will be appear two new characters, Soundwave and Shockwave... the two Decepticons most feared by the other Decepticons, both are very intelligents and dangerous to the Autobots, beware my friends beware... to discover more read the nexts chapters!!!  
_

* * *

**A precious help.**

It is morning, and everyone goes to Texas, Joana is with Jazz , Bumblebee is with Sam and Mikaela, Lennox with Ironhide, Sideswipe with Maggie and Glenn with Sunstreacker, followed by Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Prowl and Hound, Perceptor was left on the basis, to monitoring the satellite to guide them. The trip would be quiet, Sam communicates with Joana:  
"So Vasconcelos, you like it?" She answered:  
_"Yes, I have never gone to this area, is very beautiful!"_ Sam is very pleased:  
"Good!" Joana warns:  
_"If all of you feeling with hunger you have too warning me, i did some snacks for all of us!"_ Sam answered admired:  
"Really?" She smiles, and that noted through the link with:  
_"Oh yes my friend!" _Sam thanked:  
"Thank you Joana!" Joana says with a chuckle:  
_"Well now I have to enjoy the rest of the journey!" _Optimus Prime communicates with Jazz, in its language:  
"So how are your human?" Jazz answered:  
_"Very Well chief, I think it is a human with many resources!" _Optimus has to agree with him:  
"It is appeard she have lots of courage, to go to this battle!" Jazz praize the girl to Optimus:  
"_She's very similar to us Sir!"_ Optimus is surprised with the response of Jazz:  
"Why you say that?!" Jazz explains:  
"_ She has to leave their country to ensure their future!"_ Optimus changes the tone of voice, because it is very concerned with future events, and expressed it to Jazz:  
"Hum… change of mater, this supposed attack intrigues me!" Jazz answered very worried and frightened about this battle:  
"_Yes is true, I'm like you Optimus, but this way of attack… raises suspects… I know this way of operating , Soundwave and Shockwave, they now how to do this!"_Optimus is amazed with the statement:  
"You are sure Jazz, it isn't a supposition!?" Jazz starting to deduct:  
"_Chief, Starscream or Barricade are unable to do this, don't have knowledge , but those two are experts in these kind of work!"_ Optimus is worried:

"Hum… In the appearance of Starscream and Barricade, not concern me but Soundwave and Shockwave is another story… we have must protect all the inhabitants of Dallas, whatever the cost !" Jazz answered:  
"_I know Optimus!_" Optimus wreak:  
"Jazz if anything happens to them I do not know what i can do!" Jazz reassures him:  
"_Optimus, Not need to stay like this, you will see that everything will solves!_" Optimus continues:  
"This War doesn't belongs to the humans but our Jazz, however we bring it from our planet!" Jazz sighs:  
"_I know Optimus_!" The journey continues to Dallas, which is in the state of Texas, elsewhere in the city, Barricade is hidden in the shadows, and Starscream that brutalized him for everything and anything, and reflects for several days if it was worthwhile to continue to accept the orders of Starscream, knowing that he is not great leader, feels the lack of time Megatron was the leader and Starscream has to obey i. Everthing went well if not the jet stupidity, which spoiled all the plans, and muttered:  
"At least I don't was brutalized by Megatron, he was always faithful, Starscream now ... is a loser!" Barricade take a decision very quickly. When Starscream listens about the Autobots are close, try to get the coordinates, and when caught that, get out there, and the leader barely noticed his departure.

On the road the Autobots continue to run up to Dallas, then Bumblebee tells Sam:

"Sam I am detecting a Decepticon signal, this doesn't please me!" Sam weighs:  
"Uh ..." The boy tells to the Autobot leader:  
"Optimus, trouble on the way_!" _Optimus question:  
_"What happened youngling?_" Sam reports:  
"Bumblebee detected a Decepticon in our direction!" Optimus is concerned:  
"Um ..." Then he hear Joana:  
_"Look do you know who it is ?" _Sam replies:  
"Bumblebee will confirm!" Joana thanks:  
_"Thank you Sam!"_ Soon after:  
"It Barricade guys!" Ironhide is a bit stunned:  
"That guy? But what he want from us? "Jazz answered:  
"Look, man, but I don't know whether to take fight, which will therefore have many punches to distribute!" Joana starts to laugh:  
"Ahahahahah ... this is too much, then you give him a big sandwich of punches? You're amazing! "And Jazz answered:  
"I am like that, so is my point of view, and not forget what that guy did to you!" She sighs:  
"I know ... Jazz and not forgotten, too, i will have to punish it, but also feel the need ..." Jazz cut out her speech:  
"What was Joana?" She answered:  
"Forget Jazz, these are things that give a lot to think about!" Suddenly the train stopped, and Maggie question:  
"But what was ... why stop now!" Sideswipe just said to her:  
"Maggie Madsen is our" faithful friend "Barricade!" She was incredulous:  
"How... what ... him?!? But what he came here to do? "On the other side heard a answer:  
"Human, I just want to talk with the "Autofool" leader!" Maggie is speechless and Ironhide looks to Barricade with pure rage and answers:

"So you want talk to Prime ... why? If you try ... "The sentence was cut by the Barricade:  
"Shut up you idiot, I want to talk to your boss personally and not with a fool like you!" Ironhide is furious and pointed the cannons at him:  
" What do you said miserable?" When he say that points the guns at the Dcepticon but this time loaded:  
"If you don't want to be in trouble you better shut your voice module, because if you don't ... I don't want to be in your place," Punk! "Optimus is very close, look at Ironhide putting his hand on the shoulder:  
"Relax Ironhide!" And look at him, now in it's robot form:  
"Say what you want Decepticon!" Barricade looks at Autobot leader, pointing to the people present there:  
"If Starscream will bring forward his plans, all humans will be destroyed, and this stinking planet will be doomed!" Optimus question:  
"But what took you to tell us that?" Barricade speech:  
"I swore loyalty to Megatron, have always done everything as it should be, was a good leader, now that was disabled by the human Sam Witwicky, I have nothing to do with Starscream." Optimus replies:  
"But you are under his orders!" Barricade explains:  
"I was forced, but I tell you something ... it does not reach the heels of Megatron, and because it is a coward, he fled awy from battle when he saw that everything was lost, left us behind, getting back to command the Decepticons who arrived after this Battle! "Optimus question:  
"Um ... why do you come ..." Barricade says:  
"You know Autobot, Starscream is a bad leader ..." But Barricade sentence is cut by Optimus:

"you told us that, but why does he do this?" Barricade makes the point:  
"He found a source of energy that isn't from this planet, and wants it , to use to destroy all of us and the humans, and he drew with a invention made by Soundwave and Shockwave that are the most feared Decepticons I ever know!" Optimus is very worried and very thoughtful:  
"Hum it is very very bad!" Barricade warns Optimus:  
"Very well Autobot, I'll help you on this, but i do not obey the orders from anyone, or swear allegiance to you, I do it because Starscream is a loser and I do it for me!" The Autobot leader look to Barricade, and waving his head saying:  
"Fine!" They shake hands and the Decepticon was behind all, only Prowl tells to the Decepticon:  
"I will look for you, if you try something to against to thess people, you know what happens!" Barricade boo him:  
"Relax Autofool, nothing will happen to your precious human!" Prowl only says:  
"Good!" And the train continues its way, however elsewhere:  
"Sir, Barricade disappeared!" Starscream is amazed:  
"What Shockwave?" He continues:  
"Starscream Sir ... I saw him leave this place and is already five Earth hours and not appeared yet!" Starscream is furious:  
"It is unacceptable, he has done so, must have escaped and was seeking those fools!" Shockwave begins with their mathematical calculations:  
"Estimate, with 90% sure that is between them!" Starscream considering:

"Um ..." And the Decepticon with one eye continues:  
"Logical said... when he appear will be together with them!" Then Starscream says with a smirk:  
"He is too stupid! Shockwave when it appears ... "Shockwave cut it the phrase:  
"Yes ..." Starscream continues:  
"... Destroy it and catch me those human pets of these losers, because I want to reduce them to protoplasm!" And Shockwave says:  
"It will be like ordenas head! Calculation with 98% sure that the mission will be a success! "Starscream tired of this spiel says:  
"Shut up and go to work!" Shockwave welcomes it:  
"Yes Sir!" Starscream rub the hands of happy, knowing that their projects will be implemented and that the Autobots will not be alive to embarrass, but the time for the humans is running out.

* * *

Barricade left the Decepticons... Starscream is a bad leader you know!?

If you like... click on the little button for... reviews!!!


	13. The final battle

**Disclaimer:**

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine!!!  
_

_

* * *

_

_As usual i have to thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

_Sometimes when we are very tired we forget some things... like this chapter and i am so sorry my friends for my lack of attention...sorry don't kill me!!!_

_Enjoy this chapter folks!!!  
_

* * *

**The Final Battle.**

After many hours of travel, all reached the outskirts of Dallas, the humans to stop, the mechs heard and did exactly that, and all the humans thanked:  
"Thank you Optimus." Humans could stretch their legs, Joana and Jazz were together and alone, saying nice things to each other exchanging kisses, he can do it through a device that Perceptor invented, the "Beam Transmater" which served to decrease or increase in size, Jazz had been received before going into battle. Jazz tells Joana:  
"Joana you are my soul mate ..." Joana is happy, and it replicates outlining a smile:  
"Also you, Jazz!" The mech is visibly worried, because a battle is taking place nearby the city, and he worries that Joana may be injured ... or worse, tries to convince her:  
"You should stay here, is more ..." She interrupted him visibly upset:  
"Why you are telling this?" He is a little embarrassed, and afraid to annoy more:  
"Well ... I'm afraid you lose in the worst way ... do you know it!" She understands the concern of the mech, and gave her point of view, to see how certain things.  
"I understand Jazz, but not worth it to stay worried with me , I am not so weak!" Jazz continues to insist:  
"I see Joana, but you are fragile, that is why I don't want you there in the battle, I ..." She interrupted him, looking in his eyes:  
"You know I do not jazz, so to that word, I give a lesson in this" Morcão "of Starscream, who has a mania of grandeur, he doesn't know that lusos were capable of , and I give you prove it, understood? I also want to fight at your side! "Jazz sees that she is very stubborn, and yields:  
"Okay, but is close to me or the other!" She quiet it:  
"Stay calm!" Barricade notes both the distance, and their suspicions are confirmed, he felt that the first time I saw them, and decides not to get between them. For other hand Jazz went to the other, but Barricade tell him outlining a smile:  
"You're such a love bird Autobot, be careful not to Starscream suspicious, because if this happens, your human will be the first to be exterminated!" Jazz is bored with what Barricade said and tell to the Decepticon:  
"He will not know, because if anything happens, you are the first to suffer the consequences!" Jazz look at the Decepticon who is angry and willing to give him a lesson:  
"Stay calm Autobot ... I do not want the human for nothing, not want it to be destroyed!" Then Joana came to them:  
"What is it Jazz?" He tries to show that he's on a good mood:  
"Nothing that could not solve, don't worry Joana!" She looks at Barricade, she turn her back; on the other side Optimus Prime tells to all humans and transformers who are present:  
"We must stop the Decepticons and their leader Starscream, do damage ... will be an uphill battle, but we will do everything to protect this beautiful planet we adopt as home, being very rich in life! It is an honor to fight side of being as sensitive as the humans, which despite being a young race, taught us a lot, and we still have much to learn from them! Both friends and enemies, add us to fight a common evil, and as mentioned earlier will be a difficult battle! "Will only tells to Ironhide:  
"Well ... Optimus how to know give strengh and support to all of us!" The old fighter sighs:  
"True Will, he is well!" Will is eager to give a beating to the bad guys but knows it will not be alone in this battle, look at Ironhide ,feeling great joy to be his friend and want to help and to other transformers, then smiles:  
"Well mate, it will be an honor to fight by your side!" Ironhide looks to the human soldier retourning the smile:  
"Me too little friend, I will give Starscream proved a bit of their own poison!" Behind listen Figueiroa to sketch a evil grin:  
"And I for one will give them a great big kick in their Butts!" Moreover Mikaela asks to Joana:  
"Are you afraid?" The Portuguese girl is too eager to be scared, because both have their revenge; as the Decepticons want to destroy the planet and its inhabitants, and Mikaela hear it:  
"Nah, I only show to those dolts what are made the Lusitanian people, and they messed with the wrong species and with the wrong planet, I want my revenge... PORRA!"  
"Good answer!" Optimus supreme look at the sky saying:  
"It is time, we finish with this once and for all!" All who were present there did also the same, and said in unison:  
"Let's give a beating to those guys!" The inevitable happened, the battle started up within the city, and a start was not anything nice, as would be expected if the damage began to be visible, the Autobots and the its allies did not want that and tried to take the battle outside the city without success. Humans fought bravely and well protected as it could, but Joana sees that Maggie is having problems, a problem in the form of Soundwave that is about to kill the Australian, then shouted to the mech with an iron in her hand:  
"Hey, motherfucker, why you not leave her alone?" The other Decepticon diverts the attention of Maggie, looking at Joana who hit it with the iron, and this with his monotonous voice warns her:  
"Wrong choice human, now is you who will suffer the consequences!" Joana sees her life going back, but does not show that, and keep her cold blood, and answered:  
"If I die, that is by my friends and my planet! You will see that the material is made the Lusitanian! "And attacking it with the iron, beating with all the strength in his leg, causing him some damage clearly visible, then hear the same monotonous voice:  
"I was thinking in keeping you as my pet, but changed my mind, I end up with your pathetic life!" He shows her his gun, but he didn't shoot because it saved by Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader sees that it is unconscious and with a wounded arm, all due to the rescue because she felt safe collapsed, Maggie looks at the girl and tells to the Mech:  
"Optimus Sir, she protected me from that crude, risk of their own life!" She heard it:  
"I know Miss. Madsen, but Soundwave has had its share, for the next time he will think twice before they get you, Miss. De Vasconcelos was very courageous to facing him like that, and that I did not forget! "Maggie just said, looking at the unconscious form of Joan:  
"It has fiber, and showed that hard-ass, and I have to agree with that!" Optimus sees Barricade, handing him Joana:  
"Trust her to you Barricade, does not let anything happen to it!" Barricade gets the girl, who is unconscious:  
"I will protect her Autobot, stay rested!" Optimus went away, and when Jazz knew Joana was delivered to Barricade and that she is unconscious, then came to him:  
"How is she?" The Decepticon look at Jazz:  
"Unconscious Autobot, but will survive!" Jazz is surprised with the Decepticon, then asks him:  
"You could have destroyed it while unconscious, but you did not ... why?" Barricade looks jazz justified himself:  
"She showed compassion for me, the other day, when you ..." Jazz cut it the phrase:  
"I understand!" Barricade continues:  
"He faced me without any fear, and today when I saw her face Soundwave with the risk of her life, she won my respect, and I never forget!" Jazz begins to consider:  
"Um ..."Jazz look at Barricade and then to Joana, put away her hair, from its face:  
"She won my loyalty and friendship!" Jazz does not know what to say, and thanks to him:  
" Barricade ... Thanks, I do not know what to say!" On the battlefield:  
"Finish with this machine Sam!" The boy feels unable to do so until Will shout to him:  
"Stop it, and now ends with this unit for once, seems to ..." Sam begins to yield:  
"Will I'm afraid!" Will continues:  
"I guess not ..." Sam called it:  
"Will ..." Will it encourages:  
"We saved the world once, so stop with those complainings, and ends with what is there, you know you can count on the protection of the Autobots!" Sam breathes, and Will is on the background, saying:  
"Okay!" And Sam did exactly what Lennox told him to do, turn off the machine and in a matter of seconds the machine was destroyed, Starscream when saw his precious invention was destroyed, he starts to shoot at the two human, but Lennox fight back, the bullets were clear that this rebound, Starscream exchange of human soldiers, but the laughter stopped saying:  
"You're a miserable human nor Prime will save you when I finish with your pathétic life!" Will hissed to him:  
"You're incredible clown, Optimus Prime does not need to save me, I can very well deal with you, coward!" And it continued to launch grenades to Decepticon leader who shake every time the grenades exploded, Ironhide only says to Starscream:  
"Fight with someone of your size!" To make it, gave him a huge beating, and then put him two shots, left him half dead, when Shockwave see their fallen leader shouted to the other partners:  
"Decepticons withdraw!" All Decepticons left taking away what was left of Starscream to their base, on the other hand the Autobots celebrated the victory, but the wounded were receiving treatment, Joana was treated of her injuries, which was moved , nothing that Dr. Ratchet not resolve Lennox was next to it:  
"Not bad Joana, do you thought about enlist in the army?" Joana is surprised with this suggestion, and draws a smile, is not every day that someone make such a proposal:  
"Friend... thank for your proposal, but now I am concerned with this, that in relation to troop the time... well... will come!" Will is perplexed:  
"But ..." Sam hit him on the shoulder, smiling in the way of mockery:  
"Will, face it... !" Will had to give a hand to plate:  
"I see Sam, let's leave it quiet!"  
"I Will!" Jazz came to her embracing her:  
"I was so afraid to lose you!" She caress his face:  
"Relax Jazz, I'm here is not true? I am not going to nowhere!" Jazz expressed their fears to Joana:  
"You could have ..." She put a finger on his lips there, silent him:  
"Shhh ... Jazz, Optimus saved me, I owe him my life, so calm down a bit!" He is very serious, and embrace Joana:  
"Don't do this again, I do not want to lose you!" She looks at him in the eye, being so close and Jazz feel her breath, and she's listening the mech then she replay:  
"Stay calm, it will not happen so soon!" Saying that, both kissed it with great passion, not imported with the others who were there, Ironhide feels a little jealous, and of course starts to grumble:  
"He got the girl, that slicker and I here anything, Humphf!" Will hasten to quiet it:  
"Calm down buddy, do not have to stay like that, also the time when you have the luck that Jazz have, for now lets them enjoy the moment!" Ironhide starts getting crabber:  
"Humphf!" The friend when he sees the couple, being intrigued, 2 different races to exchange caresses, is very unusual:  
"You never thought that humans and the transformers were dating!" Ironhide does not know what to say:  
"Well ... I do not know that!" Will smiles looking at the Jazz and Joana far:  
"Well I have nothing to do with this, and something they were made for each other!" Ironhide softens a bit, and note when it meets to agree with Will:  
"I Will, we will leave them alone to seize the moment, after the battle that stopped they deserve it!" And both came out of sight of the couple leaving them completely alone.

* * *

The battle was very hard... Joana was very courageous to face Soundwave!

Jazz and Joana bring their relationship in public... Will Lenoxx and Ironhide were surprised by them!

If you like... click on the little button for... reviews!!!


	14. A big celabration

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_I thanked the help from my Beta Reader Library Drone SAR, she gave me good advises about the grammar!!!_

_Well in this chapter i put a lyric from Mariza, belongs to a album called "Fado Curvo", which has beautiful songs, and more apropriate for the end of this story!!! The lyrics are in Portuguese!  
_

_Enjoy my friends... The end of this story!  
_

* * *

**A big celebration.**

Everyone left Dallas going towards to the Autobot base, located in another state, and the journey was consuming less time, but Joana is very pensive, and even Jazz processed, and felt her concerns:  
"What you got? Joana slope to the seat very conerned:  
"I am thinking to invite Barricade for the festival which will take place a few days!" He asks curious:  
"Is this a holiday?" She looks at the steering wheel and also expressed her concern:  
"Yes, and it even, but there is one drawback, you can not show who you really are and for that you have to use the holograms to be commingled with the people!" He understands it perfectly, because it doesn't want to scare people, Enough the battle that had in Mission City and Dallas:  
"You bet!" But Joana wants a view of jazz, for the Decepticon that is among them:  
"But what do you think if I ask to Barricade?" Jazz answered:  
"Despite being an idiot, he deserves because fought bravely against their comrades, and protect you while you were unconscious!" Joana is astonished with Barricade's action, she knows he tried to kill her months before, but there was to guard her, and he has not attempted anything against it:  
"Wow ... did he do it?" Jazz answered:  
"Yes, he did!" She smiles and takes a decision that is very important to her:  
"So I will invited him personally, is the least I can do for now, after what he did well deserves the merits, I will do it when we stop to eat, or do other things." Jazz agrees with it, and noted in its response:  
"Do it Joana, I think I will not deny, that I am absolutely sure!" Joana had the opportunity when it stopped to eat  
Then it is directed to Barricade which is in his robot form, asking him:  
"Barricade can give you a word?" The Saleem looks at it, and it speaks very coldly:  
"What is human, say once and don't bother me!" Joana is a bit boring and it responds the same way, turning her back:  
"If you don't want to be bothered then you will not hear what I have to say, that's why you lose!" He was caught by surprise with the kind of response he receive from it, then when it goes away, he apologizes:  
"Humphf... I apologize human!" She turns up with a triumphant smile, her response that ultimately had full results:  
"Accepted, well I have a suggestion for you Barricade." The mech look at her, asking from what they want, so with much less cool question to her:  
"Miss De Vasconcelos ... sorry my ways is that I am not accustomed to dealing with human beings, and never thought to talk to one!" She is very curious:  
"Why say that, I would like to know!" He is justified:  
"I am a Decepticon, and was" taught "to hate and destroy everything in my way, my mentor was Megatron and always wanted to serve him and the Decepticon cause. We want to expand our areas through the conquest and destruction! "She is concerned with his response:  
"Hmm ... I see!" He tries to explain:  
"I live to destroy Miss. De Vasconcelos, I have no compassion for anyone, but you changed my way of seeing. "She is surprised with what she heard:  
"How so?" Barricade explains:  
"I tried to kill you, but when you saw I was wounded several solar cycles, you didn't care about i could do to you, and you helped me, avoided that i went off line right there! You win my friendship and my respect! "Barricade with a finger stroke her hair with delicacy and got her putting it on his shoulder, asking her:  
"Tell me what is your proposal?" She is surprised by the response action and with it, then secure it the best she can, and look for Barricade:  
"It is not a proposal but an invitation, Barricade!" It is curious:  
"Say!" She moves:  
"I and my family we hold a celebration in our restaurant, we will celebrate the" Day of restoration, "which is an event that happened there is something of 400 years and it is national holiday in my country, there will be guys from the Portuguese community. "Barricade is surprised by her, had never made such a proposal, then he continues to hear it:  
"Yes, from Lusa community, will be the great celebration, there will be music, and I will sing! Already invited all those present here, as you come after I didn't made the invitation sooner, nor did it could head to stay or not! "Barricade is very apprehensive, but continues to watch it:  
"Still, I need to know more about this event! You wake up my curiosity! "And she continues to tell him all:  
"So do you accept this invitation, you want to join the party, which I and my parents organized?" Barricade looks that she is smiling, and answered with a winkle:  
"Never did such a thing! Yes I will accept your invitation human ! "Joana recommends him:  
"One thing, not to scare people present there, you could use your hologram?" He beckons her with the head:  
"Relax human, don't worry about that!" She is so happy that embraces the Decepticon, Barricade is caught by surprise again, but listen Joana thanked him:  
"Thank you, give me great joy! This is a great celebration, you'll see! "The only reaction the Decepticon have is, pamper her back with a finger. Shortly after the trip started up, and it was a matter of time before reaching Tranquility City.  
When Joana arrives at home, her mother received her with open arms and very happy to have reached her sound and saved, Graça asks Will:  
"So how was it?" The soldier replied praised Joana, she start to get a little embarrassed to hear it:  
"Very well Ms De Vasconcelos! You have here a copy daughter! "Graça knows that her daughter is at home and agrees with it:  
"I know Mr. Lennox, it was always like that!" He continues:  
"You have a very talented daughter, and make some snacks is also a very talented singer!" Graça looks at that soldier, and know in advance that he appreciates the fine things of life:  
"She have to love fado, always loved sing it, and how to cook, whom she had to teach very well, and she learned everything very quickly!" And he notes:  
"And that there is!" Graça only says to Lennox:  
"I heard that you all loved the sandwiches I sent?" On hearing that, Will begins to remember the sandwiches, and start's to drooling:  
"It was a wonder and I still drool me!" Thought Graça joke:  
"Luckily, I got to get you a bowl!" And starts to laugh to laugh, and Lennox wants to know the reason, and was quickly informed, and starts to laugh too, so he tells it:  
"Your daughter invited us to your celabration, the" Day of Restoration ", is keen to appear at the party!" And Graça has a very serious air:  
"I hope so my boy because if she did, because it is really like all of you! Well now I have to go back inside, because I have much work to do now! "Said that Graça did what and when she say goodbye to Lennox like Joana, she followed the steps. There is time for dinner she has told everything, well ... almost everything, because had to omit the existence of an alien race of robots on earth, as well the battle to stop the Decepticons in Dallas, and ignoring what, the parents were very pleased that she has known a part of this country. When it was time to go to bed, left the table going directly to the room, shortly after lie and sleeps very quickly.  
The end of November arrives very quickly and everything is ready, because the next day would be the party, Joana moreover had also been in contact with Jazz, which is pleased to be able to hear herr voice and is eager to be close her again, which would be the following day. The day on December 1 arrived and all acour at the restaurant where the feast takes place, and it is very apply for, as the Portuguese community is there in weight, the Autobots and Barricade appeared shortly after, with their holograms, Sam and Mikaela, Will more to his wife and daughter, Figueiroa, Maggie Madsen, Glenn, Epps, and the parents of Sam, who were delighted with everything that is very well organized and very beautiful, which is then saw Joana dress suit, the typical black dress so characteristic of fadistas and wearing a black shawl, with her were 2 guitarists, one each side, one of Joana's twin brother José, takes the microphone welcoming those present, the first speech in Portuguese because of the Lusos who they are and then speak the same thing in English:  
"Good afternoon, today we are here to celebrate, something that happened about 400 years, the restoration of independence, for those who do not know, Portugal was about 40 years under the Spanish power, which left us ruined, then a group of worthy men, managed expelled them once and for all, and elected the Duke of Braganza king of Portugal, D. João IV, from then on began to celebrate this day, do not tell you all the details, or never went away, Now let's start the party, therefore comes to celebrate, the tables have food and drinks, all coming from our mother country, and for now we will enjoy our national music! "And so, all start talking and enjoying the food and drinks that were available to all, Glenn luxuriate with everything that is on the table, one of the Joana's brothers directed to the hacker:  
"So you are enjoy it?" Glenn answered with a mouth full of food to her brother:  
"I love it man , this is great food, this wine is a wonder! This is so delicious delicacies, I almost feel guilty to leave it behind! "João looks at this strange boy:  
"My sister spoke highly of themselves, says you are is a computer genius , Glenn!" The other is astonished by João know anything about him, but Glenn question:  
"Sorry but who are you?" João presents itself:  
"My name is João De Vasconcelos, who is on stage is my Brother José, we are the brothers of Joana." Glenn shake his hand:  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you!" João only says to Glenn which is near of the food:  
"I will leave you entertained with the food, if you want i get you a box with some of this food, courtesy of my sister Joana!" Glenn is pleased to know that all will receive a box full of food:  
"Thanks man!" The meeting is excellent; Barricade is with Jazz:  
"You know Autobot, you got lucky to have Joana as your companion!" Jazz is surprised by what had just Barricade to say, what he mean by that statement, then try to find out:  
"Because you say so, man!" Barricade looks to the friend, then smiles at him, it is delighted to have known Joana:  
"Because I see that it has good qualities, is brave and has friends who care about her. From what I saw she works hard to achieve its objectives, even though I bumped with her that day when questioned with my hologram! "Jazz beat him in the back:  
"Neither you know half the story, but I tell you she had to leave their country to have a better future, and not refuse to do anything!" And Barricade sees Joana's family work hard at the party:  
"I see, and their parental units rule will not escape!" Their attention turns to José that is made to go to the stage again:  
"Now we move to more serious things, our beautiful traditional music, the Fado, the ex-libris of our national music, I present to my sister who is dressed in effect, and will sing fado, has as guitarists Alberto Nunes and Vasco Pereira , you will hear her sing an original of hers, and later you will hear another! Ladies and gentlemen From Joana Vasconcelos and her fado, applause for her! "Then came a black figure, who began to sing with great passion, she has a strong voice and is very well tuned, and that captivates those who are there, Barricade is hypnotized, and regreted everything bad that had made it in the not too distant past and decided apologize when the party end. When she finished singing she was applauded, then followed up another issue, that it is not her original but from Mariza, "Ó Gente De Minha Terra." She sings the song, when sing it does with the heart, and her voice not trembles a bit, and all Lusos presents there were excited, and wept, Jazz notes that her eyes are shallow water, shortly after the performance ends and José enter it again on stage:  
"It was not creepy? The nostalgia press staff, is what defines us as a people, ever since we went a emigrants nation dear compatriots, will never forget our roots, and our hope to return one day to our mother land, I have faith that I will return one day, but until then brings it in my heart, so welcomed, and never did! "This time Joana applauded standing, with many whistles and lighters lit.  
The rest of the night was filled with other shows, but Joana and Jazz slip away from the festival, to go to a site more recondite, and kiss at the light of the stars, then finished making love to the sound of a melody from Mariza to be heard from far away:

"_Se passares pelo adro_

_No dia do meu enterro_

_Dize á terra que não coma_

_Os anéis do meu cabelo_

_Já não digo que viesses_

_Cobrir de rosas o meu rosto_

_Ou que num choro dissesses_

_A qualquer do teu desgosto_

_Nem te lembro que beijasses_

_O meu corpo delgado e belo_

_Mas que sempre me guardasses_

_Os anéis do meu cabelo"_

Both kissed, delivering up to each other in body and soul, shortly after Joana slept in the jazz arms at the light of the stars. Jazz thought that had luck had to have known her, since one year ago  
The future promises that ... because it will bring many surprises for both, who knows!  
End ...

* * *

_I referred earlier the end of this story have a lyrics from a album called "Fado curvo", the name of the music is : "Aneis dos meu cabelo." don't sue me please, eheheh!!!_

_This story ends with Jazz and Joana stay together, oh my God... and making love... thanks to a invention from Perceptor who permits to shrunk everyone who use it, and Jazz found a way to do it!!!_

_And the results are noticed!!!_

_If you like click on the little button please for the... reviews!!! Eheheheheh!!!  
_


End file.
